


Sweet Tooth

by drekkeri



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Modern Magic, Mutual Pining, Rated for future chapters, Rich Gay Caleb, Slow Burn, Slow ass burn, Sugar Baby AU, Type 1 Diabetic characters, it takes awhile.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drekkeri/pseuds/drekkeri
Summary: "Caleb. Are you asking to pay me to just... cuddle and hang out?"Caleb's fingers twitched, a small flame dancing across them. "If that would be alright, then yes. I do not look it but I can pay you very well."-----AU no one asked for where Molly's broke enough to be a sugar baby, and Caleb's rich and lonely. Featuring the rest of the Mighty Nein, and also Molly and Caleb are both Type 1 Diabetic- not the focus of the story but it'll be as relevant as it has to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Not for the first time in his life, Mollymauk Tealeaf was broke.

  
It was difficult making a living when your only skill was reading tarot. A client base was hard to find, and even then people loved to storm out of his shitty apartment because he didn't give them the reading they wanted. Sure, he always had the option to try and get another job. But no matter what he tried nothing else seemed to stick. 

  
At this point the only thing keeping him afloat was Jester, and her frankly ridiculous generosity. Despite living in the same shitty apartment complex as Molly, she somehow had seemingly endless funds. No matter how short Molly was, she would always insist on spotting him just enough gold to pay for his rent. Any other expenses were on him, but no matter how much Molly protested she refused to let him be evicted. All that she asked in return was that he gave her 'free readings for forever'.

  
But even if he appreciated the generosity, he didn't want to live off of it forever.

  
So maybe Jester meant her comment about him getting a sugar daddy as a joke, but he took it a bit too seriously.

  
After all, that was why he was currently driving along this secluded road to a remote cafe.

  
God- he was probably going to get killed here.

  
At least he'd die looking pretty and making a quick buck.

  
Molly's car was sputtering as he pulled into the empty parking lot, but he didn't think anything of it. Peacock was always making some broken sound or another, but she hadn't broken down completely and he intended to driver her until the very last mile. Even if she was a hunk of junk, she was important to him. He parked his car and leaned back, sighing deeply as he tapped his manicured claws against the steering wheel.

  
What _had_ he gotten himself into.

  
There was still time to turn back.

  
When arranging this meetup Molly had been intentionally vague. The man he was meeting didn't know anything about Molly's life besides photos and a username, so if he backed out it's not like he would face any real consequences. But as Molly pulled out his keys, and the car groaned unhappily, he remembered why he was here to begin with. Molly was a gorgeous individual and he knew it too. The fact he took extra time before leaving to do himself up _ensured_ he looked like hot shit. If he could use his body to make a some more gold he would, there wasn't any shame in it. Sex is fun- why wouldn't he get paid for it if he could?

  
Besides, the man Molly agreed to meet up with couldn't be that bad. Hopefully. Molly wasn't able to see his full face in photos, just red scruff and an honestly beautiful cat. They had also exchanged a few messages prior to choosing a meeting spot, and _Manymilestogo_ had been incredibly hesitant. Much more so than the other creeps who messaged Molly. He also spoke a surprising amount about poetry.

  
Finally, Molly sighed and shoved his keys into a pocket of his ostentatious cloak. A few final moments were taken to preen and adjust the piercings dangling off his horns.

Allright, it's time.

  
Molly got out and crossed the parking lot towards the cafe. As he pushed the door open a small bell rang, the smell of coffee and pastries wafting through the air. A young elf waved him over from behind the counter, pulling long hair behind her ears. "Hello!" she chirped. "What would you like today?" she asked, leaning forwards. A light blush crossed her face, and Molly had seen this enough to know she was interested. Maybe flirting back a little wouldn't do any harm, it could get him in the right mindset to flirt his way into _Manymiles_ 's wallet. Though he had to keep his eyes on the prize.

  
Molly rested an elbow on the counter, tail curling absentmindedly. "Hello, gorgeous. Sorry to rush you but I'm actually looking for somebody. A bit scruffy and ginger I believe?" He asked, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers.

  
The elf blinked a few times, seeming disappointed but she nodded. "Oh- you must be the one Caleb mentioned." Her flirting tone disappeared and she leaned back. "Well- order whatever you may like. He instructed I was to get you whatever you asked for."

  
"Really? _Anything?_ " Molly repeated back. Certainly a good start.

  
The elf nodded. "Yes- he was very clear."

  
Molly pushed himself off from the counter, looking up at the board before ordering a moderately expensive drink from the menu. Something that was definitely a treat to himself on someone else's card, but not so extravagant that _Manymilestogo_ would be annoyed right away. A pastry too, because surely that wouldn't hurt. The girl quickly got him his order, passing it to Molly as he stood at the counter. Sitting somewhere to wait really wasn't an option, he had too much pent up energy.

  
Molly sipped his drink, humming. "So- where would I find... Caleb?" He asked, tripping slightly over the name. It was weird, like he was just realizing now he was meeting an actual person and not a username.

  
"Oh? Right over there." She pushed herself onto her toes so she could point at a small booth hidden in the corner.

  
"Well isn't that just perfect! Thank you very much, my dear." He winked as he took his purchases, turning on his heel to go to the booth where the man was seated. Oh- and the man sitting there was... actually quite handsome. Very attractive. He was somehow scruffier than the photos, but something about him made it work. If they were meeting under any other circumstance he would find it adorable.

  
Molly confidently placed his things onto the table as he slid into the booth, jewelry audibly jingling as he moved into place and leaned towards Caleb. "Manymiles?" Molly asked, intentionally flirtatious. "Or- Caleb, is it?"

  
Caleb looked up at him, eyes a piercing blue. They widened slightly, and his long fingers rapidly tapped on the cover of the book he had been reading. A moment passed, then another. And another. Caleb didn't say anything. He just gawked, staring blatantly at Molly.

  
"You... _are_ Manymiles, right? The little lady behind the counter told me you were waiting on me." He leaned closer to Caleb, reaching a hand out and tapping his claws slowly across the table. Caleb seemed to pull back the closer Molly got. Odd.

  
" _Ja, ja._ " Caleb said and nodded quickly before shoving his book back into his bag. "I am just- a bit surprised I suppose?"

  
"Surprised?" Molly asked. He wanted to know right away so he could get this right.

  
" _Ja_ , um. Well for starters I did not expect you would know my name? I didn't think to mention to her to keep it secret. So I suppose that is one thing that surprised me." Caleb said.

  
Gods- this man was awkward. He was refusing to make any eye contact, and the light pink blush across his cheeks that arrived the moment Molly sat down refused to leave. He was stiff, and would occasionally reach out to try and fiddle with something but always stopped himself and drew back in. Every movement was hesitant and calculated. But he seemed as harmless as Molly expected, and that was as good a starting point as any.

  
"Well, why don't we level the playing field then? I'm Mollymauk- but it's Molly to my friends." Molly offered, holding out a hand daintily.

  
Caleb carefully nodded. "Thank you, Mollymauk." Caleb looked at the hand then took it, holding it as if he was greeting a princess before dropping it back down.

  
"Of course." Molly smiled charmingly. "Now- what was the other thing that surprised you?"

  
"What?"

"You said me knowing your name was 'one thing' that surprised you."

  
"Oh-well yes..." Caleb seemed to turn pinker as he nodded once. "I just meant that you look different than your photos?"

Molly stopped in the middle of sipping his drink, putting the cup back down. That was surprising, the one complaint he wasn't planning for was one involving his face. "Is that going to be a problem?"

  
Caleb shook his head quickly, once again confusing Molly. "No- no. That is not what I meant. I meant your photos- well. I suppose. They do not do you justice." Caleb said carefully,clearly struggling to decide on the right words. "You look better- you look good."

  
Molly broke into an immediate grin, fangs poking out slightly. He could always appreciate a compliment. "You know, I could say the same to you. I saw more of your cat than your face in those photos." he teased smoothly. "Which is a shame, because it's quite the nice face if I say so myself."

  
Caleb spluttered, face red. He raised his drink and took a long sip from it as he clearly tried and hide his face with the mug. Cute. Molly laughed happily and crossed his arms again.

  
Not wanting to push too much, even if it was fun, he let Caleb take a minute to regain his composure. He decided to busy himself, taking a small bottle with a clear potion out of his out of it. Magic insulin. He had to have some of it whenever he ate. He poured a small amount of potion into his drink, looking back up to find Caleb staring at him with a completely unreadable expression.

  
"This isn't drugs." Molly said abruptly. It was the first thing to come to mind.

  
Caleb smiled, barely visible but definitely there. It was the first time he had actually smiled. It was reserved, yes, but something about that was cute in itself. "I am well aware." Caleb said quietly. He dug around in a pocket of his ratty jacket then took out a flask with a small dial at the very top. "It is definitely handy, not dying as you eat."

  
If Molly wasn't grinning before, and he was, he was absolutely beaming now. "I should have known you'd be sweet." he teased, absolutely proud of himself for the line.

  
Caleb laughed softly and rolled his eyes, putting the flask back away. He looked down, tapping his fingers on the coat pocket before looking up once more. The smile was gone, shame really, and he was back to the seriousness. "So. Shall we address the elephant in the room?"

  
Molly nodded in agreement, sipping his drink and starting to eat. "Time for business, all right."

  
"So what are you comfortable with? What are you looking for?" Caleb said awkwardly, staring down at his drink.

  
" _Whatever_ you're comfortable with, darling." Molly promised, a definite purr in his voice. "I'm willing to try anything once."

  
Caleb turned dark red, in a way that should have clashed with his orange hair but somehow worked. He spluttered and leaned further back, whacking his head against the booth. "That is- that is actually not what I am looking for." he spluttered. "I- no." he shook his head. "I am looking for- uh- something strange? It does not seem to be what other people in my position are looking for."

  
Molly tilted his head again. "Can you explain that, darling?"

  
"I-um..." Caleb trailed off. He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared at the tip of his pointer finger, much like a lighter. He moved it between his fingers gently in what must be an anxious tick. "I am not looking for sex." he said quickly. "I am also not looking to... pay someone to care for me either. I am not so desperate that I wish to be one of those men who pays for someone to be in an actual romantic relationship with them."

  
"Then what _are_ you looking for?" Molly asked.

  
Caleb moved the flame over his fingers again, twitching embarrassedly. "I-um. Well. I am... touch starved. apparently. And my friend says that it is not good. Something about how I am completely alone too often and need more company-"

  
"Caleb. Are you asking me to cuddle you and just... hang out?" Molly asked. He paid careful attention to his tone. The last thing he wanted to do was come off as judging, Caleb was already so visible distraught just talking about it. All Molly wanted was confirmation he understood correctly.

  
"If that would be alright? I know I don't look it but I can pay you very well." Caleb promised. He went to sip his drink again, but made a face as he found it empty. "It is very strange- I know. I understand if you'd rather find someone more traditional."

  
"I don't even have to think about this." Molly decided and crossed his arms. "You just name when and where, I'll be there."

  
Caleb blinked a few times, blue eyes wide with shock. "What?"

  
"You heard me- I'm sold. You've won me over." Molly adjusted as he sat, laughing. "You're offering to pay me to hang out and cuddle with a pretty man. I'd be crazy to say no. So just say the word and I'll be there."

  
"Oh," Caleb said softly, and Molly was rewarded with an awkward smile. "Perfect- thank you. Um, okay. So. Is there anything else we need to go over? I am new to this."

  
"You're doing great, darling. You know what they say about your first time." he said, smiling to himself. "I suppose we should establish any hard no's we have? Since we're not doing anything sexual I don't have any for you to worry about. But before we start is there anything about you I should know?"

  
Caleb paused to think. Just by looking at his face Molly had the feeling there must be a dozen things Caleb wanted to avoid. Everything about Caleb screamed that he was carrying a lot of... Weight. Baggage. But Caleb didn't answer anything, he just shook his head. "If it comes up- I will stop you."

  
"I can work with that." Molly agreed.

  
Caleb nodded a little. "I- I believe that covers the big things? Um-" He grabbed a napkin and scribbled down a few words before sliding it across the table. There was an address and time written across it in a messy scrawl. "If that is not too last minute perhaps we could try then?"

  
"When I said wherever or whenever I meant it. So tomorrow it is." Molly promised, folding the napkin carefully and tucking it into one of his pockets. "But, and I do hate to bring it up because it's quite awkward, there is the matter of payment?"

  
"Oh!" Caleb said and jerked, looking mortified that he hadn't brought it up himself. "Of course- I am so so sorry. Of course. Will this do for today's meeting? If not I can get more."

  
Then Caleb, perhaps the scruffiest and dirtiest man Mollymauk had ever seen, dug around in his hole filled jacket for a few minutes. From this jacket that looked older than Molly he took out a pouch and passed Molly more gold than he had ever recieved in his life. He gawked, pulling out one of the many gold pieces and staring at it.  
Caleb coughed. "Will that be enough?" he said carefully. "There will be more for actual meetings, of course."

  
"Gods, really? Of course this is enough." Molly said, unable to hide his amazement. If he pretended it wasn't enough he could definitely convince Caleb to pay him more, but that didn't sit right on his conscience. "This'll pay my rent- gods." He mumbled to himself, and when he looked up from the money Caleb was smiling. Reserved as always, but it was there.

  
"Of course. I intend to pay my fair share." Caleb put his cup on the place then slid out of the booth. "So- I suppose I will see you tomorrow, then?"

  
Molly shook his head a little, trying to bring himself out of shock and instead get back to his regular charming self. "Of course. I can't wait." His tail curled behind him as he winked.

  
Caleb spluttered again, looking down right away. "My-well-you see. Honestly my anxiety is getting the best of me right now so I am going to make my leave." he said then abruptly left the cafe.

  
What a... bizarre man, honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly took his sweet time finishing up of the cafe, barely aware of the way his tail kept curling and uncurling happy at his side. He could pay rent this month! Hell- he could buy himself a new couch! This was absolutely amazing. By the time he left the cafe he had a definite skip in his step. Even the ten minutes it took to successfully start Peacock couldn't bring down his mood right now. After all, she was still running. And if things went as well as he hoped he could soon afford to get her all fixed up too.

  
Miraculously, Peacock didn't give him any other problems on the drive home. Not even when he took the time to stop by a small jewelry store on the corner. It was a simple enough place, somehow Mom and Pop run while in this shady corner of the city. But more importantly their jewelry was affordable as well as gorgeous to look at. He sprung for more expensive pieces today. The first was a gorgeous silver ring with a blue stone placed inside. Intricate designs were carved along the inside of the band. It was perfect for Jester, there wasn't a doubt in his mind she would adore it. The second piece was a piercing for himself, because god damn he had earned it. A golden piercing with a dark green stone. He couldn't help but admire it in the mirror as he slipped it into one of his horns.

  
New piercing in place and gift in hand he made it to his apartment and waved vaguely at the doorman. Well- doorman was an incredibly generous word. But the Goliath was picky about being called his title. Molly made his way past the elevator, knowing it would be broken until further notice.

  
At last he arrived at his own floor. He rapped on the door next to his, hearing a yelp of surprise. Something crashed as a voice yelled something incoherent, but not a minute later Jester was peeking out and beaming up at him. "Molly! Hello- what are you doing here? Come in!!" She said, excited as ever. She ushered him in. "How _are_ you?"

  
Molly carefully walked through the mess of an apartment. Fabric and dresses were strewn every which way, but sure Jester had a method to her madness. At least he assumed she did. "You know what, darling? I'm doing amazing. Life is good." he said, grinning. "I even got ya something." he added, tossing her the small bag.

  
Jester gasped, catching it easily and opening it up. "Molly! You shouldn't have."

  
"Maybe so, but I did."

  
Jester took the ring out and gasped again, excitedly putting it on. "Molly! This is so _beautiful_!" she exclaimed, turning her hand in the light to see it from all angles. But her giggles stopped abruptly and she lowered her hand, face serious. "Molly- how did you afford this?" she asked, puffing out her cheeks and leaning forwards.

  
"Well- I didn't steal it so you can get that thought right out of your head." Molly started, sitting down and making himself comfortable across the recliner. "I took your advice."

  
"My advice?"

  
"Well- I suppose you _were_ joking as you said it so I should come right out with it. I got myself a spot as a sugar baby." Molly said, putting it as simply as he could. If anyone would accept it without questions it was Jester.

  
As he should of expected, Jester absolutely beamed. She clapped her hands together. "That is so smart! I knew you could get one!! Oooohhh, who is it?! A mysterious millionaire? Or- I know! A man who was widowed and just needs _hot sex_ to fill his aching days and heart!" She inquired dramatically, clapping a hand to her chest and another to her forehead. "Oooo! Give me the name! I know I can figure out more about him!"

  
For a moment, Molly honestly considered it. It wasn't like Jester would judge either of them if she discovered the details, and she could definitely find out some of the secrets Molly knew Caleb had to be hiding. But as he opened his mouth he remembered how awkward and shy Caleb had been during their entire meeting. He had been so genuine, so nervous, just asking so have some company in his life. And gods. Caleb would definitely be mortified if anyone found out anything about their arrangement.

  
"Buyer-baby confidentiality, darling. I don't kiss and tell." Molly decided upon, winking and holding a finger up to his mouth.

  
" _Mooolllllyyyyyy!_ " Jester whined, leaning forward and grabbing his hands with a pout. "You like- have to tell me!"

  
"I'm afraid that's just not an option, Jester." he squeezed her hands in return, bringing one up to kiss gently. She whined and laid down on the couch, careful she didn't hit her horns or get them caught on anything.

  
"That's so _boring_ though."

  
"Trust me, the money I got from just having coffee with him, and keeping it secret, was far from boring."

  
"Finnneeeee." She groaned then lifted her head. There was a beat, then she sat all the way up to look at him. "Sooooo, you look very nice though." she cooed, pulling her tail into her lap and retying one of the bows that had become loose. "I bet he appreciated that."

  
Molly couldn't help but smirk, running a hand through his curls. " _That_ you are right about. He certainly did- I tell you he almost lost the ability to speak when he saw me." he said proudly, lifting his chin.

  
Jester whistled, dropping her tail again. "Ooohhh! Are you going to look that nice next time? _In bed?_ " She teased.

  
Molly laughed, making an active choice as he nodded. It would be easier to bullshit and say that he was having sex in this arrangement. Caleb was so ashamed at what they were actually doing it felt like lying put more distance between Jester and Caleb. Besides, Molly wasn't ashamed if Jester thought he was fucking someone for money. "Don't kiss and tell, Jester." he repeated.

  
"But you do kiss! _And more~_ " Jester kept teasing and Molly just winked, getting more laughter from her. She stretched out then suddenly hopped up, grabbing onto a lamp to steady herself. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked, going into the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

  
"That sounds wonderful."

  
Dinner with Jester was lovely as always. Conversation eventually moved from Molly's new gig as a sugar baby onto other topics. Both tieflings spoke animatedly and drank until Molly was comfortably buzzed and able to walk across the hall and crash into his own bed.

 

* * *

  
Caleb hadn't asked Molly to be at his house until evening, which meant he had the entire morning to himself.

  
Most of the day was spent at work, because even if Caleb was paying him now Molly wasn't certain it would become permanent. So he had to get money through other means, even if those means were giving readings to and scamming shitty tourists.

  
Molly had a few regulars that came through, mostly weird vodka aunts who came in every couple of days to get their fortunes told. They listened to him like he was a prophet, so he tried and give them the most genuine reading they could. But the rest were tourists. People from suburbs or villages that wanted to experience the weirdness that they believed was genuine city life. He could always get a pretty gold off of them, all he had to do was tailor their fortunes to what they wanted to hear.

  
Then admittedly, whatever time wasn't spent working was spend preening. Beyond his regular makeup routine he put the same extra time in as yesterday. Hey, if he was getting paid to look pretty he might as well do it right.

  
Eventually, it was time to pack up shop and go.

  
The address Caleb gave him was just as rural as the cafe. He ended up leaving the city and driving into one of the suburbs hidden along the outskirts. There was a long, quiet, mostly unpaved, road before the GPS on his phone told him he's arrived.

  
The house he parked in front of was modest, which was odd. It simultaneously wasn't as elaborate as he would expect from someone so rich, yet somehow better than he would assume based off Caleb's appearance. He left Peacock outside of the garage, getting right out this time instead of waiting around. Almost all of his nerves were gone now that he knew Caleb (probably) wasn't trying to murder him for his perfect skin.

  
All Molly had to do now was flirt, which he did best.

  
Molly rapped on the door, rocking back and fourth on his feet. Glancing around carefully he could see a small camera installed above the door. Molly waved a hand at it, in the process of doing so when the door opened. An exhausted looking Caleb stood in the entrance, looking at him with noticeable bags under his eyes.

  
"Good morning," Caleb said, waiting for a minute. "Oh- come on in. Come in." He added on and stepped back inside the house, assuming Molly follow him inside. Molly closed the door with his tail, following Caleb into a living room. The entire room looked... ironically not lived in. There was a couch, table, a few chairs, and most noticeably a large bookshelf on every wall. But other than the well loved books there were no signs that this house belonged to a person and not a furniture store. It was honestly a tad depressing.

  
Caleb picked up his mug and took a sip from it as he sat down in the corner of the couch. He made himself as small as possible, gripping the coffee cup like a life line.

  
Molly gently walked over and hopped onto one of the side chairs, keeping a careful eye on him. "How're ya doing?" he asked, unsure what to do in the situation. He came in prepared to flirt, but Caleb would barely lift his eyes off the floor. And even with knowing Caleb for less than an hour combined, something told him flirting was not the way to go about this.

  
"Huh? Oh-" Caleb looked up from his mug, looking genuinely baffled. "I did not sleep last night is all." He rubbed his eyes, finishing his coffee and putting the mug aside. "But it would be rude to cancel so-"

  
Molly frowned and leaned forwards. "Do you need me to come back another time?"

  
"No- _nein,_ no." Caleb shook his head. "That is a part of why my friend suggested I have someone over anyways. I often am... stuck up with nightmares. My friend says if I have company, perhaps it won't be as bad when I go to sleep." He rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly embarrassed. "It is quite stupid, I know."

  
Molly just nodded carefully, trying to seem open and receptive. "Do you need to sleep some more, darling? I don't mind hanging around while you do."

  
Caleb shook his head. "No- it is quite all right." he said. He sighed and dragged a hand down his face, trying to rub his cheeks and eyes once again. "Besides, we still have to figure out what we are doing, no?"

  
Molly nodded in agreement. "You are quite right about that. Whatever you want though- I'm game."

  
This answer somehow made Caleb more uncomfortable- great- and he shifted, eyes trained on the floor. "I-um-well." He stammered. "I do not know exactly?"

  
Molly got off of the chair and crouched in front of Caleb, balancing carefully to look up at him. "Caleb, I want you to look at me. Okay?" Molly said smoothly. By instinct he put on a charming smile, hoping to calm him down. "I guarantee you, _whatever_ you want is fine by me. We can fuck on the couch, or sit on opposite sides of the room as TV plays. Anything you like."

  
Caleb turned dark red when Molly suggested fucking, but Molly's words did seem to help. Caleb sighed, twitching.

  
"I... Well. Maybe you could sit on the couch? I don't watch much television, I prefer reading, but perhaps you could... lean? On me? I know the weight of another person can be calming." Caleb said awkwardly, sounding like he was beating himself up with every damned word.

  
As soon as he was done Molly hopped up onto the couch, stretching an arm along the back of it and scooting closer. "I'm about to lean on you. Alright, darling?" he warned before he started leaning his weight against Caleb's side. At first Caleb tensed, stiff under his arms, but he wasn't pushing Molly away completely. That's certainly a start. "How's this?"

 

"Okay." Caleb said quickly, nodding a few times. "It- yes. This is.... It is good."

  
In response, Molly let more of his weight drop onto Caleb's side, adjusting so it was more comfortable. "Now- do you want to read again? I'm content to just sit here and watch your pretty face."

 

Caleb spluttered, blushing again. "I suppose? If you are sure that is all right?"

  
Molly moved his tail so it gently rested across Caleb's lap. "Of course, Caleb. Read away."

  
Caleb nodded and grabbed a book from the corner table, glancing at Molly warily before starting to read. Molly glanced around. At first it was easy, but it only took a few minutes for him to get twitchy. His tail twitched the most, leaving Caleb's lap so it could curl itself into knots off the side of the couch. Gods this was a bit boring. If he was actually cuddling- or even better fucking- he was more invested. But just leaning was a tad boring. He turned his head to try and read the book, thinking that could be interesting.

  
Aaannndddd the book was in a language he didn't understand.

  
Time for another idea.

  
Molly turned his focus to Caleb's face, and the bright blue eyes flitting across the page. Molly couldn't help but smile when he noticed Caleb was starting to loosen up under him, focusing fully on the book and letting himself get lost in it. He was so completely wrapped up in the book he didn't even notice how Molly was staring.   
Caleb's dark auburn curls fell over one side of his face, so long in a few places it almost brushed the top of his stubble. Despite his dirty clothes his skin actually looked nice. It looked soft, and through the dirt Molly swore he could make out a few hidden freckles. There was also a definite pink undertone to his pale skin, the most noticeable in his cheeks.

  
Somehow, even if he was just leaning, he was able to loose track of time staring at Caleb. All he needed to do was watch him read. Eventually the trance Molly found himself in was broken as Caleb yawned and reached over, turning the TV on so it played softly. He looked over, meeting Molly's confused expression with a tired smile. "I know you said it's okay, but I feel bad leaving you in silence." he shrugged then started reading again.

  
Molly grinned to himself. "Thank you for that, darling."

  
Molly rested against his side a bit more liberally, getting fully comfortable. It really was strange. He knew that Caleb's intention wasn't to pay him for sex, but he couldn't keep himself from expecting more when he arrived. Maybe it was vain- but he did. It took everything in him not to wrap both arms around Caleb and either cuddle him or kiss his neck. But no- no. He was getting paid to do however much or little Caleb desired. That was the clearest consent, or lack there of, he'd ever heard.

  
Eventually, after Molly started alternating between watching the murder mystery on the screen and watching Caleb, he noticed Caleb seemed to be slowing. He'd been staring at the same page for at least two minutes, which was a lifetime compared to how quickly the pages had been turning before. His eyelids also kept dropping down. Caleb would start to lean more heavily against Molly for a moment, almost falling asleep, before jerking, shaking his head, and staring back down at the page.

  
Well- this was a good excuse to do _something_.

  
"Caleb, darling, I think your caffeine's run it's course. How about we get you to bed, hm?" He asked softly.

  
"Wha-" Caleb blearily blinked and looked over at Molly. He seemed to be taking a minute to process things, so exhausted it was cute.

  
"It's time for bed, darling."

  
Caleb mumbled and shook his head. " _Nein_ , I am fine." He insisted and started rubbing his eyes.

  
Molly paused, tail swaying lazily besides him. He tapped his claws gently on his lap. "I'm here to help you sleep, right?" Caleb looked up at him, confused. "Let me help you, allright? Why don't you go get into something more comfortable and I'll meet you in your bedroom?"

 

Caleb flushed a bit, mumbling a few word in Zemnian. But even without understanding the language Molly could put two and two together.

  
"I just mean so you can rest, darling." He continued smoothly, moving a hand through Caleb's hair. Caleb gently fell against Molly's side again before nodding.

  
"Fine..." Caleb mumbled again and stood up, yawning. He stretched, his bones making an unsettling array of pops and cracks. But Molly could worry about that later. "Uh- up the stairs... first door on the left." he added before padding upstairs.

  
After Caleb was out of sight Molly got up, stretching himself. He grabbed the mug Caleb abandoned earlier and put it in the kitchen. Thankfully the house was easy to navigate. He took a minute peeking around the kitchen, curious if Caleb had anything interesting. Sadly there really wasn't. At least not here. The only things of interest were that Caleb had a worryingly large amount of both coffee and fresh bread. Gods, how was this man still alive? _Was this all he ate_?

  
He was careful to leave everything where he found it, he was nosy but that didn't mean he wanted to get caught.

  
After enough time had passed, Molly rapped on the door Caleb told him about and pushing it open at the same time. He smiled to himself, Caleb was awkwardly sitting at the end of the bed. Cute.

  
"There we go- isn't that better?" Molly said, fully walking into the room.

  
"I do not see the purpose in this."Caleb seemed a bit more awake as he looked up at Molly. Molly would have to fix that.

  
"The _purpose_ , my dear, is that you need some sleep." Molly pulled off his cloak and carefully draped it over one of the chairs. He took a minute to take off his boots as well just to make it more comfortable for the both of them. He sat on the bed and leaned back against the pillows, holding his arms open. "C'mon, Caleb."

  
"I- you do not have to-"

  
"Caleb. This is what I'm here for, so c'mon. I'm told my arms are a very comfortable place for sleeping." Molly said invitingly, gesturing with open arms.

  
Caleb looked Molly over a few times then nodded. " _Ja_ , all right. If you are sure."

  
"I _promise_."

  
Caleb scooted over to Molly, letting Molly pull him into his arms. Molly maneuvered his legs so that Caleb was slotted in his lap, back pulled flush against Molly's chest. He wrapped his arms securely around Caleb and hugged him close, letting his tail drop into Caleb's lap once more. This time there was no tense beginning, Caleb sleepily slumped right against Molly immediately. "There we go," Molly hummed and ran his fingers over Caleb's arms. His fingertip bumped on his pajamas and Molly laughed softly, surprised. "Is this _silk?_ "

  
Caleb nodded a little. "Yes?"

  
"You just didn't strike me as a silk kind of guy."

  
"Well- a friend made me buy them." Caleb admitted and yawned. He closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of Molly's neck. "Said I needed to buy something nice other than books."

  
"I think your friend is onto something." Molly said gently, rocking him. "This the same friend who suggested you get someone around?"

  
" _Ja,_ though I doubt this is what she meant."

  
Molly laughed softly, and Caleb seemed to curl closer when he did. His breathing was starting to even out. "She sounds like a good friend."

  
Caleb nodded just slightly. "She really is... she is a good friend." His voice became more mumbled as he continued speaking. Molly gently lifted up one hand to play with Caleb's hair but Caleb made a small sound of protest, cuing Molly to pull him closer again. Caleb said something in Zemnian, it sounded content.

  
"Can you tell me more about your friend?" Caleb nodded a few times, but didn't actually say anything verbally. "Caleb?" At this point, Molly heard faint snoring.

  
Molly chuckled again, a soft purr starting in his chest. He leaned against the pillows more and made himself comfortable. Just because he was trying to get Caleb to sleep didn't mean he couldn't as well. He laid down, pulling Caleb a bit onto his chest. The presene that came with Caleb on his chest was honestly calming, like a warm weighted blanket. Molly was only noticing now how warm Caleb seemed to run now. It was rare to find a human who ran this warm in comparison to a tiefling. It was comfortable enough he was able to curl up and fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa thank you so much for all the comments oh my god??!!! And the kudos : D I haven't really replied to the comments just because I was a little shocked by the positive response- but I read every single one like 200 times and they all mean the WORLD to me!!! <3 Like legit comments and validation keep me writing. But yeah- so I'm hoping to keep with a vaguely weekly schedule ^^ 
> 
> hmu on tumblr: @tragedyboycentral


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kind of a short one- I've been sick as hell and had guests over so writing kind of wasn't happening. But I hope you enjoy <3

When Molly woke up Caleb was gone, and a cat tail was in his mouth.

  
He slowly opened his eyes, trying to spit the furry intruder out of his mouth. The tail pulled away, but opted to whack him in the face for the audacity of pushing it outside. Moments later he heard a dissatisfied meow right next to his eat but at least the tail finally stopped hitting him upside the face. Molly slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking over at the new addition to the bed.

  
A long cat was stretched across the other pillow, staring up at Molly with bright eyes. It was the same cat from Caleb's profile. He blinked slowly. Molly blinked back.

  
The cat meowed, accepting the gesture, then suddenly leaped up onto Molly's shoulders. He grunted at the additional weight and adjusted the way he was sitting so that the cat could climb around his neck like a scarf and settle down.

  
"Hello there," Molly thought aloud, reaching up to pet the cat. He purred, whacking Molly with a paw. "Alright then."

  
Molly forced himself out of bed, only noticing now that a blanked had been haphazardly thrown over him. Well wasn't that just sweet. It took him a minute to get his coat on around the cat but after a few minutes of skillful maneuvering he managed it. His feet clicked slightly against the floor as he made his way down the stairs, not stopping to check his appearance in the bathroom. Even though they were two days in, he always felt confident in his assumption a full face of makeup wouldn't always be necessary with Caleb.

  
He poked his head into the kitchen, finally finding Caleb. The other man was puttering around, putting a plate with toast onto the table.

  
Having not been noticed yet, Molly took the chance to watch Caleb. Maybe he could learn something about the man. Caleb poured himself a drink, something other than coffee this time. Hopefully that was a good sign. He looked a lot more awake than he had the day before and the eye bags were less prominent as well. Caleb's eyes even seemed brighter. Molly rested his hip against the wall and simply watched, playing with one of his rings.

  
He would of been content to watch a lot longer but the cat got bored and started meowing demandingly.

"Mrrooowwww!"

  
" _Ja,_ hello, Frumpkin." Caleb mumbled and looked over, taking pause when he saw Molly. "Oh- good morning. I hope Frumpkin did not wake you?" His voice was noticeably rough, deep from sleep.

  
"Just a little, but it's quite alright." Molly skritched Frumpkin gently. He walked into the kitchen and hopped on top of the counter, spreading his legs and leaning forwards. It was a move that he knew called attention to his crotch. Maybe it was just a habit from one night stands, or maybe there was just something about early morning voices that went right to his dick, but he was definitely presenting himself. Caleb looked over again but diverted his gaze just as quickly. "More importantly, how did you sleep? You practically passed out yesterday." Molly added.

  
Caleb paused, taking a seat. He tapped his fingers against the table as though it was a serious one question, one he needed to ponder the answer to. But eventually he smiled softly. "Very well, actually."

  
Molly grinned, tail flicking through the air. "I knew it would work."

  
Caleb ran his hand through his hair, pulling at one of the many tangles. "It was probably the best sleep I have had in a long time, actually. So- thank you. Both for helping me sleep and forcing me too, I suppose."

  
Molly waved a hand nonchalantly. "Please, it was my pleasure."

  
Caleb nodded, but his smile was slowly turning strained. "I know that you staying over night was not something we had discussed. But I ensure you, you will be paid in full." he said awkwardly and fumbled with the insulin flask, turning it over a couple notches then sipping quickly. "I am not going to shortchange you."

  
Oh- Molly hadn't even thought about that. He actually surprised himself, because thinking about it he would of been okay only getting paid for the night before. Which was... weird. He was here for the money after all. That was why he signed up for this. Molly nodded quickly, trying to cover up his internal dilemma. "Of course, sugar."

  
Caleb's smile turned more tense as he ate.

  
Without anything else to entertain himself, Molly found himself watching Caleb again. What stood out the most was that Caleb ate quickly, shoving food into his face like a starving man. It was easy enough for Molly to recognize. He'd done the same thing himself. Molly made enough to buy food now, sure, but there were stretches of his past where food was scarce and he fought for whatever he could get his hands on.

  
After a minute just watching wasn't enough and Molly got fidgety. "Mind if I help myself to something?" he asked, already hopping off and opening one of the cabinets. He flipped through a few, finding the same bread and cereals as before. Gods, he really hoped Caleb was just between shopping days. After fruitlessly looking for anything else he grabbed a bagel.

  
Molly dug around in his jacket before finding his own small bottle of insulin, eyeballing it before sipping from it. When he put the bottle back and bit into the bagel he noticed Caleb staring.

  
"You're not going to check?" Caleb asked carefully. "Your blood sugar, I mean."

  
Molly rubbed the back of his neck. For the first time since meeting Caleb, it was his turn to feel awkward. "If I could afford it I would." he laughed. "My testing scrolls aren't the best- the enchantments break down easily so I only use them sparingly." he waved a hand as nonchelantly as he could. It wasn't that he was ashamed about his condition, far from it it was a part of him. But gods- it was also a pain in the ass. Especially so since he didn't have the money to buy a permanent testing scroll and thus scraped by with shitty enchantments by college students.

  
"So what you just... don't test?"

  
Molly shrugged. "Not unless I have too."

  
Caleb frowned, furrowing his brows. "Wait here." Without any other warning he got up and left the room. Frumpkin meowed and jumped off of Molly's shoulders, running after Caleb and out of the room. Molly was left to awkwardly wait, biting at his bagel with absolutely no clue what Caleb was doing.

  
A minute later the man reappeared, holding a small scroll out. "Here."

  
Molly looked down at it, blinking owlishly. "You're not serious, are you?"

  
He carefully took the scroll and unrolled it like a treasure. He recognized it immediately, an actual quality testing scroll. More than quality- this was top tier. It would last him forever. He carefully traced his claw over the runes that were etched all around the boarders. "You- you can't just give this to me. You have to be joking." Molly continued. In stark contrast to his words he was clinging the scroll close to his chest.

  
"I'm not." Caleb said, genuinely smiling. This one reached his eyes, and for a moment the awkwardness and insecurity that perpetually cloaked Caleb seemed to disappear. "You helped me a lot last night, it is only fitting that now I help you."

  
Molly clutched the scroll even closer, absolutely beaming. When he finally moved it from his chest he passed it to his tail, only so he could reach forwards and pull Caleb into a tight hug. Caleb made a surprised sound.

  
"Thank you," Molly said, squeezing him tighter. "You don't even know how grateful I am right now- thank you."

  
It was slow, but Caleb started to hug Molly back. He slowly lifted his arms to wrap them loosely around the tiefling. "Of course- you are very welcome." he said and laughed, letting his hands rest on Molly's hips even after they pulled out of the hug. "It is nice seeing you so happy. I enjoy giving gifts? Especially ones that you enjoy so much." he tried to explain, shoving his hands into his pockets.

  
Molly carefully tucked the scroll into his jacket, into the pocket right by his heart for safe keeping. "That works very well for me, because I will _never_ complain about receiving a gift." Molly teased and Caleb nodded, laughing softly.

  
"Well- yes. That is how our arrangement goes."

  
Molly nodded, stretching across his chair again. "I suppose you're right about that, darling. Though I do intend for it to be a two way street. I won't be scamming you." he said genuinely. Sure, his original intention was to milk a rich man for every copper piece he could. But Caleb had been genuinely kind to him. Call him a bleeding heart- but he couldn't bring himself to con a man who pays just to keep the nightmares at bay.

  
"Of course." Caleb tapped his fingers, thinking. He picked up his plate and went to the sink, cutting off all their eye contact. "Though I doubt you would be able, I am smarter than you think. If you tried I would kick you back onto the street."

  
Molly buffered, honestly caught off guard. "Was- was that a joke?" he asked carefully.

  
"I believe so, yes."

  
Molly must of been grinning a bit too wide, or staring at Caleb's back a little to forcefully, because Caleb started shifting a little uncomfortably again. Not as bad as before, but it was noticeable enough. Caleb turned back to face Molly and pushed some of his messy curls away. "So... would you like to stay awhile longer? You are under no obligation of course- but perhaps it could be nice? I would get more company and you would get more money?" he offered.

  
Molly leaned back and smiled, waving his tail. "Perfect, darling." He reached out a hand and beckoned with a finger, gesturing for Caleb to follow. "Would you prefer the bed or the couch?"

  
"Couch." Caleb said curtly and Molly just nodded, going to the other room and settling himself on the couch. Caleb sat down next to him, still putting distance between them.   
Well that wouldn't do.

  
"Calebbbb," Molly purred, leaning towards him. "Come on- get what you're paying for. Let me cuddle you."

  
Caleb made a startled sound, shifting. He wordlessly scooted closer and kept his eyes down, like he was embarrassed to admit that he wanted the contact. Molly hummed, trying to encourage him, and pulled Caleb into his arms. It took a minute but they managed to get settled, Caleb sitting between his legs and back to his chest.

  
"Are you... sure this is all right?"

  
"Caleb," Molly squeezed him. "I'll say this once more. It is more than all right. If I don't like anything I'll say so, okay? But until I say no it's all right."

  
"All right," Caleb nodded a little. He pulled his legs up and got closer to Molly, not as snuggly as last night but he did still make a good cuddling partner. Frumpkin padded into the room and meowed, jumping onto the couch and curling up in Caleb's lap. It was comfortable silence, until Caleb apparently couldn't take it and spoke up again. "So- uh- what is it that you do?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"I mean... You must do _something_ other than cuddling random men?"

  
"I understood the question, darling. It just surprised me." He gently ran a clawed hand through Caleb's hair. "I read fortunes, tarot and all that."

  
"Like the cards? Because I must admit... I always thought that to be bullshit."

  
"Yeah- most people do. That would be why I'm broke."

  
Caleb breathed out through his nose in what Molly assumed was supposed to be a laugh. "Perhaps you could give me a reading sometime. Even if I believe it to be bullshit it could be an interesting experience?"

  
"It would be my pleasure." Molly said, rubbing Caleb's arms. "Any time, my cards are hidden somewhere in my jacket right now but any other time just say the word."

  
Frumpkin purred, stretching out across Caleb's lap and pushing his face into the man's stomach. Caleb laughed softly. "I will definitely take you up on that offer sometime. I can experience the bullshit for myself."

  
Molly smiled again. If he could get Caleb to continue warming up like this, small jokes and smiles, maybe he could really get used to the whole sugar baby thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I can,,, not thank everyone who has read and commented enough?? I get S O happy whenever I get another comment or kudos. I know I haven't replied I just haven't had the time but genuinely they make me feel so validated and they're what keep me writing this little mess of an aU when i get super self conscious lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 I'm not 100% sure on this chapter but I really wanted to get something up- I hope ya enjoy?! <3   
> tw for Molly gets drunk and for panic attacks

It was surprisingly easy to fall into a rhythm with Caleb.

  
After he left Caleb's house for the first time they exchanged numbers. Molly's was a burner number, admittedly, but it was still easier than exchanging addresses on napkins or using a glitchy phone app. A few days later he got an endearingly awkward text from Caleb requesting he come over. So of course Molly did. He spent the day curled around Caleb from behind, rocking him back and fourth as he tried to read over Caleb's shoulder.

  
Then Caleb texted him again after another few days, then another. Each time was fairly similar in the fact they just... hung out. Sometimes on opposite sides of the room, and sometimes with Caleb curled up in his lap. Caleb had tried cuddling Molly in his lap once so far, which had been quite nice, but they hadn't gotten a chance to try that again yet.   
It was quite nice.

  
Though as nice as it was, Molly couldn't help but be hung up on one thing.

  
He really thought they would have fucked by now.

  
It wasn't an actual problem, Molly and Caleb were both getting what they asked for out of their setup. Caleb seemed to be sleeping more, and was slowly opening up with more dry humor and sarcastic smiles. And Molly had more money than he'd ever had in his life. In the past weak and a half alone he'd already gotten enough money to fix Peacock, and at this rate he'd have an actual bed instead of a shitty second hand mattress by the end of the month. _It was amazing._

  
But still, Molly was surprised that they hadn't actually gotten naked around each other. Maybe it was just a preconceived idea of what being a sugar baby would entail?

  
No- no that wasn't it. When he heard that he could get paid to simply cuddle someone he was honestly excited, it was certainly easier than actually trying to pleasure someone. But that didn't stop Molly from feeling worked up whenever he left. Nothing dramatic yet, just a certain nagging horniness at the back of his mind. During the drive home his mind would wander to Caleb's gruff morning voice. And his piercing eyes. And how warm his weight felt when Molly held him close for hours in his lap.

  
Gods.

  
Molly needed a night with good drinks and good sex, that was the only logical explanation.

  
Molly waited until the day after a night with Caleb. Caleb had never called him two days in a row- Molly had a feeling he was far to anxious to do so. Then he called up everyone. Jester of course- he couldn't invite a group to celebrate without her. Yasha, again of course. She was like his sister. Then if Yasha came along so did Fjord and Beau. Yasha enjoyed herself most at bars with her girlfriend, and Beau's roommate Fjord was simply a good time and a good man.

  
Basically, a recipe for a good time.

  
The group crowded around their usual table at the back of the bar, so close they were basically sitting in one another's laps. Molly wrapped an arm around Yasha, laughing as he ordered another drink.

  
"Molly, you are pushing those down mighty fast." Fjord pointed out from across the table, nursing his own drink.

  
"This is a celebration, isn't it? I'm celebrating." Molly said, raising his drink in faux cheers before taking another sip. "A little drink never hurt anyone."

  
"A little drink tends to hurt your wallet," Beau said dryly.

  
"Molly doesn't have that problem anymore~" Jester quipped, resting her chin on her hands and waggling her eyebrows. "Because he has his _super secret sexy millionaire," she stage whispered._

  
All the table shifted, liek they were processing what Jester said. Then all at once it clicked.

  
"You _what?_ " Beau was the first to ask.

  
Jester covered her mouth. "Oh no- was I not supposed to say anything?"

  
Molly waved a hand. "It just hasn't come up yet, darling." He promised, trying to reassure her. "But, yes, Jester's right. I may have..." he flitted his hand about through the air, taking another long sip as he thought his words through. "I have someone rich willing to pay me for my company." he decided upon.

  
"I'm not surprised." Yasha shrugged from beside him.

  
" _Dude_ ," Beau said.

  
"What? There's no shame in sex work," Molly said defensively. Even if it wasn't what he was doing he didn't see any shame in it.

  
"I think what Beau means," Fjord started, adjusting how he sat. "Is to ask if you're sure that's safe? There are some creepy people out there."

  
"Molly's a big boy! He can take care of himself." Jester said and Molly pointed to her a few times in agreement.

  
"Yes- thank you!" He said, voice louder than intended. He wasn't drunk yet, not by any stretch, but he already lost any sense of volume control. It was always the first thing to go since he rarely stayed quiet when fully sober. "It he _was_ creepy I could take care of it. But he's _not._ He's nice."

  
"The man who pays you for sex is nice?" Beau said.

  
" _Incredibly_ nice." Molly said, waving his hands around move. "Nice and cute- in a weird way."

  
"Cute?" Fjord asked.

  
" _Very_ cute," He insisted, nodding vigorously. "Cute eyes and hair and all that. _And!_ I get paid for it too! It's win-win!"

  
"I'm sure he is very cute." Yasha said softly, gently but firmly pulling him down into his seat. "Eat something," she pushed a plate over which he begrudgingly took a bite from.

  
"He _is_ ," Molly insisted.

  
"Well... does your mystery man have a name?" Fjord asked, clearly still dubious.

  
"Indeed he does."

  
"Are you inclined to share this with the rest of the group?"

  
"Nope."

  
Before Fjord could say anything else Jester sat up on her knees, waving a finger. "It's a biiiggg secret! He wouldn't even tell me!" She said. "I'm convinced it's a sexy millionaire who lives up in the mountains. A widower with a gaping hole in his soul- that can only be filled by Molly's cock." she continued dramatically. Fjord choked. Molly started laughing loudly, almost choking from laughter.

  
"This is so gross," Beau dragged a hand down her face, downing the rest of her drink. "I need another round. Yasha, want one?"

  
"I'm all right, thank you." Yasha smiled. "Someone has to drive."

  
"So boring, Yasha." Molly said and leaned against her chest. She wrapped an arm around him, keeping him securely in place.

  
"I know."

  
The conversation lulled for just a moment, it was impossible for silence to last long with this group. Jester started a conversation up again moments later, wrapping an arm around Fjord as she started an animated story. Beau came back, drink in hand and seemingly done judging Molly's setup. At least she was done vocallly doing so.   
As the night went on the conversation went from Jester's crazy story involving a gigantic rubber duck and transitioned into a more somber tone. It went political. The Empire wasn't the kindest place to live, so it was never a upbeat topic.

  
"Did ya hear- they totally fucked over another village this morning." Beau said, fiddling with her cup. "Totally destroyed."

  
"That's what the Empire does best, sadly." Fjord said numbly.

  
"Doesn't change how fucked up it is." Beau insisted, stabbing her fork into the table. "Just one spell and the whole town's destroyed. Lives ruined. That kinda shit shouldn't even exist."

  
Jester's tail flicked uncomfortably behind her. She untied then retied the bow on the end repeatedly. "It is... really bad." she mumbled.

  
"More than bad. I'm telling you, whoever even made that shit's some kind of monster." Beau said pointedly, carving a hole out of the banged up bar table.

  
"I'm actually inclined to agree."

  
Gods, this was incredibly depressing.

  
Molly downed the rest of his drink then stood up, grabbing Yasha's shoulder for support. "You people can continue being dreary, but I came here to have fun. And I fully intend to." he said, with as much assertion as he could given how much he was wobbling. His eyes scanned the bar for anyone that caught his eyes. The half elven man- nah. A beautiful tiefling gentleman- also no. Finally his eyes landed on a human woman in the corner. She had dark ginger curls that ended at her lower back, and striking blue eyes that met his from across the bar. Molly's tail flicked behind him. Perfect.

  
"Don't wait up," He said and squeezed Yasha's shoulder before pushing himself off of it to cross towards the girl.

  
He stumbled slightly but caught himself easily enough to make it to the corner in one piece. The woman pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Hello there," she giggled.

  
"Why, hello there." Molly purred, leaning towards her. "Are you with anyone, beautiful?"

  
She looked Molly up and down, twiddling with her hair. "You're right to the point, aren't you?"

  
"The night is young. I see no reason to waste time." He said, tracing his claw over her arm and watching goosebumps appear. Gods, she was definitely goregous.   
She clicked her tongue but smiled. "I like the way you think."

  
She wrapped her arms around Molly's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. She grabbed the back of his hair and kept it in a tight grip, pulling at it to keep him down on her level. Gods. He moaned into the kiss, grabbing her ass and pulling her hips closer.

  
She pulled back from the kiss, panting softly. "I have a room upstairs." she slid her hands down Molly's back and towards his ass, squeezing firmly. He chuckled, groaning all the same.

  
"Lead the way,"

  
Taking his hands she lead him towards the staircase, leading him upstairs and into one of the rooms. After locking the door she pushed an eager Molly onto the bed. "How do you like this?" she asked, ginger locks falling in front of her face.

  
"However you like," Molly hummed, stretching his arms above his head. "Take it, give it, I like it all."

  
"Perfect." She pulled his shirt off over his head and leaned down to suck a mark onto his neck. He gasped, lifting his chin and flicking his tail. She pulled at his hair and started massaging the skin around the base of his tail, moving to bite and mark a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He moaned loudly, grabbing onto her and scratching with his claws.

  
"Fuck," he gasped shakily. "Gods- yeah," he heard her laughter as she continued. She pinned him to the bed and continue. She was taking her time leaving dark bruising marks all across his neck and chest. She came back up from his chest and focused on a spot right below his chin, cheek rubbing against his neck as she did. He kept whining loudly but also cracked his eyes open. Where did the stubble go?

  
As the thought crossed his mind he paused. For a minute he just stared blankly at the ceiling, completely oblivious to the fact she was pulling his tail in a way that normally drove him wild. Right now he was focused on something else.

  
Why the fuck was he disappointed this gorgeous woman didn't have stubble.

  
She pulled off of his neck, furrowing her eyebrows. "Is something wrong?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest. She traced a nail around his nipples, like she was trying to draw him back in.

  
"I'm fine- sorry about that, darling." he said, trying to just ignore the thought and kiss her again. But the burning feeling, the attraction, just wasn't there. After trying to hold the kiss for a few moments he gave up and pulled away, frowning. "I-sorry... I don't know what's going on with me."

  
She frowned, getting off of Molly and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Before she could say anything else Molly's phone rang.

  
"What?" he thought aloud, turning to where his jacket had been discarded. What year was this- who called. "I'm sorry- I am genuinely so sorry, darling. But I really should check this." He hopped off the bed and dug through the dozens of pockets until he found his phone.

  
_Caller ID: ManyMiles :catemoji:_

  
"I _really_ have to take this."

  
Caleb had never called Molly before. It was solely through text, and just that already seemed difficult for Caleb to do. So this was either an emergency call or a butt dial. He stumbled to the corner as he answered, trying and failing to moderate his volume. "Caleb, darling, are you all right?"

  
There was a pregnant pause, and what sounded like Caleb's labored breathing. "I-well- can you come over?" he managed to get out. "I am so sorry- I know you must be very busy right now.... so I really don't know why I'm calling you to begin with-"

  
"Caleb, I'm so sorry to but you off but, darling, I need you to breathe. Can you breathe with me, okay?" Molly said carefully, then starting breathing in and out with exaggerated breaths. It sounded like Caleb was in the middle of a panic attack and was a moment away from hanging up the phone. "I want to listen- but you can't talk clearly until you breathe." he added on before focusing back on his and Caleb's breaths. Eventually he couldn't hear Caleb hyperventilating, and what he could hear through the phone sounded steady. "Better?"

  
" _Ja_ , better." Caleb said awkwardly. "I- I am sorry. I should not have called."

  
"No- darling. I am always on call for you. Do you still want me to come over?" Molly asked, receiving no answer. "Darling, I will be there in a moment but you have to say the word."

  
Caleb made a small suffering sound. "Yes- _ja_ \- I will pay you well I promise."

  
"Caleb, don't worry about the money. I'm headed to the car right now." he stood up abruptly to find his shirt, swaying. "I- correction- I'll be there as soon as I can get a cab."   
Molly could practically hear the frown in Caleb's voice. "Mollymauk- are you drunk?"

  
"Not too drunk to visit, promise." he said then slipped his phone away, pulling his jacket on and turning around.

  
The ginger was sitting on the bed, an unimpressed expression on her face. He couldn't blame her. Molly awkwardly held his hands up, guilty. "I am so sorry-"

  
"Don't." She held up a finger, balling up his shirt and throwing it at him. He caught it easily and tucked it under his arm. "Just go- please."

  
"Yeah- I can do that." He stumbled and left the room.

 

* * *

 

  
Luckily, getting a taxi's attention is easy when you're a tattooed and shirtless lavender tiefling. So it wasn't long before he was stumbling up to Caleb's door. His worry killed some of his buzz, but his brain still wasn't at a hundred percent. Whatever- he'd be fine.

  
He knocked on Caleb's door, got no immediate response, so knocked again.

  
"I'm coming- I'm coming." Caleb's voice called through the door before he opened it.

  
And- well. To put it simply.

  
Caleb looked like shit.

  
There actually weren't bags under his eyes- Molly had him sleeping frequently enough they started to disappear- but his eyes still looked completely glassy and lifeless. His hair was everywhere, covering his dirty face in shadow. He was also wearing at least eight layers of clothing and every single layer was mismatched and dirty. Caleb was rubbing at the back of his neck, staring numbly at Molly.

  
"Hello-"

  
"You are not wearing a shirt."

  
Molly blinked. "Huh?"

  
"Your shirt. It's missing."

  
Molly looked down, seeing his open jacket and his revealed chest covered in hickies and scars. He looked back in time to see the taxi turning the corner and fully driving out of sight. He turned back to Caleb. "So it is,"

  
"Are... you... cold?"

  
"I'd be a lot less cold if could get inside," he teased, as though his tiefling blood didn't keep him warm.

  
"Of course- sorry." Caleb nodded a few times then stepped back into his house fully. Frumpkin was meowing and circling his feet, rubbing up against his legs constantly. But Caleb just carefully stepped over him and continued inside.

  
Caleb picked up his coffee mug, looking at it then putting it down again with a sigh. Unlike the normal carefully calculated movements Molly noticed in Caleb he was different now, like he was living in a daze. He walked like he was walking through a cloud of fog, making his way to and finally curling up in the arm chair. Frumpkin jumped onto his lap. He repeatedly hit his face against Caleb's chest.

  
Molly wavered in the door, really not sure what to do. Caleb called him over- sure- but he really wasn't acknowledging Molly at all. He closed the door and went over to crouch in front of Caleb. Caleb didn't even look down.

  
"Caleb- darling?" He cooed softly. Caleb still didn't look up. "What do you need?" he tried again.

  
"I don't know." Caleb said. "People- maybe- but-"

  
"Do you want me to suggest things?" Molly asked, looking Caleb over. He was wearing a lot of clothing, and seemed to react well to Frumpkin in his lap. So maybe weight would help? Sometimes that helped Beau- Yasha would just drape across her when things got stressful. "Do you want me in your lap?" he offered.

  
Caleb twitched, not saying yes but he snapped by his ears and summoned Frumpkin to scarf around his neck.

  
"Darling- can I at least get a nod?" Molly asked, and finally Caleb nodded slightly. "All right," Molly crawled into the chair and into Caleb's lap, straddling him. He intentionally put his weight into Caleb's lap and hugged him gently. "How's this?" he checked.

  
"Okay," Caleb mumbled. "Weight- good."

  
Molly nodded, squeezing Caleb. "Then I'll be here as long as you want."

  
He rested his chin on top of Caleb's head. After a minute Frumpkin crawled off of his shoulders, opening the spot for him to carefully tuck his face. Caleb didn't react at all- and honestly that worried Molly. Caleb was far to numb and unresponsive right now. Molly nuzzled his face closer- still nothing.

  
Molly tightened his arms around Caleb, still a little warm and buzzed. He felt something warm pooling in the bottom of his stomach. At first he assumed it was just the alcohol but it was to prominent. It took him a minute to recognize the feeling but when he did it was clear as day- Fuck. Of course this stupid, back of the mind persistant hornyness left when he was able to get laid and returned when he was straddling Caleb.

  
But... maybe he could work with this.

  
When Molly risked going back to his numb and empty place, a good time always brought him back to life.

  
He tilted his head and gently kissed Caleb's neck. Getting absolutely no reaction, not positive or negative, he slowly kept kissing. Caleb's breath hitched with a small whine, breaths turning shallow. "Is this alright, gorgeous?" he audibly purred. "Do you wanna distraction? I'm quite good at them," He gently kissed up and down his neck, biting down gently.

  
As if the slight pain from his fangs jolted some life into Caleb he suddenly started panting, pulling his neck away. "Stop- _scheiße_ \- stop this." He stumbled over his words, but as soon as the first protest was out Molly had pulled away. He was a light pink, stammering and shuddering for breath. "I-thank you- just- stop-"

  
"Caleb, darling, I'm so so sorry." Molly said, guilt heavy in his chest. He really hadn't been thinking straight- or at all- when he did that. Fuck.

  
Caleb was dragging a hand through his hair, making an even bigger mess of his curls. "Stop apologizing. You- you are okay you were asking and I suppose you meant well but- I need you to not do that again." He had his eyes screwed shut. "I- I don't to be one of those men who pays for sex. I am pathetic but I am not _that_ pathetic. I am not so- so scivy that I would pay you to come over and have sex with me."

  
Molly frowned, his heart getting tight. "Caleb, I wasn't going to-"

  
Caleb seemed to wrapped up in his own head to actually listen to Molly. "Stop- just... I- I do not want..." he said shakily. "I am not so disgusting and monstrous that I would-"

  
Molly gently squeezed Caleb again, cutting off his rant. "You're not monstrous, Caleb. I came onto you when I- I really clearly shouldn't have. It wasn't a part of our agreement and I pushed it."

  
Caleb was blankly staring up at the ceiling, trying to avoid all eye contact.

  
"Caleb... Do you want me to leave?" Molly asked softly.

  
Caleb took what felt like an hour before he finally shook his head. "No- _nein_. I... I don't know. I do not want you to leave."

  
"Do you want me out of your lap?"

  
Another hour long pause. Caleb shook his head again. "I like the weight..."

  
"Can I hug you- will that help?"

  
Caleb nodded carefully. "Just don't- I'm not paying you for anything further than the pressure."

  
"I know- I know. I'm sorry," Molly repeated. Gods, he felt like shit. His entire job was to help Caleb but instead he turned the numbness into a complete and utter panic attack. He didn't like seeing Caleb in pain, he really wanted to see Caleb happy. They hadn't known each other long, but Molly decided now it was genuinely important to him that Caleb was okay. He could shove whatever weird hornyness he had aside. For Caleb's sake.

  
Molly, as slow as he could, moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Caleb. "Is this all right?" he checked, seeing Caleb nod again. "Alright- stop me if it gets to far." He adjusted himself and wrapped around Caleb, dropping his weight against his chest.

  
"This is good," Caleb muttered and gently rested his head against the back of the chair.

  
"Good," Molly mumbled. He kept his head above Caleb's, not wanting to risk bumping him or making him uncomfortable. Caleb curled up in his arms, eventually going completely limp. "Do you wanna move to the couch? I can lay across you- like cats?" Molly offered softly, careful not to even ask about the bed this time.

  
"I don't want to put the effort into moving..." Caleb's mumbled voice said.

  
"I'll do it, don't worry." Molly got off of Caleb and wrapped his arms around him, managing to lift him into the air. Molly wasn't the strongest but he managed to carry him over to the couch and lay him down. Caleb started to curl up on the couch the moment he was down but Molly sat next to him. "I'm gonna lay down on top of you now, if it's okay." He warned before laying across Caleb. He hugged his arms around him, focusing on just carefully putting his weight onto Caleb in a comforting way.

  
He was doing something right, because the traces of the panic attack seemed to fade. Instead he was just... numb again. Caleb curled up loosely, sighing. He didn't fall asleep like he normally did, which was noticeable after an hour of just laying there had passed.

  
Caleb was pulling loosely on Molly's jacket, repeatedly loosening and tightening his balled up fists in the fabric. His breathing evened out but something was still clearly... wrong. This wasn't his Caleb.

  
"Caleb," Molly said softly, getting a small grunt in acknowledgement. "Are you all right?" He got another grunt. Molly adjusted so he could prop his chin up and look at Caleb's face. Caleb carefully opened his eyes, then closed them shut again.

  
"H-here-" Caleb choked out, pulling off one of the three scarves he was wearing and wrapping it around Molly's neck.

  
Molly blinked a few times, confused. "Huh?"

  
"You are just... very nude."

  
"Oh- of course. Sorry about that." Molly adjusted the scarf to cover as much as he could. "But still... what happened?"

  
Caleb closed his eyes tighter and tried to hide his face against the pillow. "I do not want to talk about it."

  
"But you do admit something happened," Molly said softly.

  
"I... suppose." Caleb said quietly, far to vacantly. Gods- Molly really had to fix this. His heart hurt seeing Caleb like this.

  
"I wanna try and help, okay?" Molly said gently, squeezing Caleb gently when he tensed. "Nothing bad- I just want to get you to sleep. I know when I get in a funk here's nothing quite like a good night of rest."

  
"I do not think I'll be able to sleep... And I do not think I want to sleep."

  
"C'mon, trust me." Molly tried. "I'm gonna read to you, okay? Would that work?" Caleb grunted a little. "Alright- give me a moment then." he reached over Caleb to the coffee table and grabbed one of the books. He had to be careful, angling himself so he didn't elbow Caleb in the face, but he got the book open and "Gods, Caleb, is this written in Celestial?"

  
Caleb grunted again slightly, in what Molly assumed was a yes. So yeah- this book wouldn't do. He placed it to the side and tried another- thank the gods this one was written in Common. It didn't seem like a history book, so at least it might be interesting.

  
Hoping this would work, Molly just started reading. He picked up right where the bookmark was, so admittedly Molly wasn't really sure what was going on in the story. It seemed to be a novel- of course that would be the kind of thing Caleb was into. The part of the story he was reading concerned some street rat, trying to come up with one last big con that would get him out of the Empire and somewhere safe. It was a completely convoluted plan honestly. Something about a princess and her grandmother- Molly felt he was missing a lot.

  
Molly's voice was smooth as he read, adjusting his tone and pace to give the characters some voice. As he read he also purred, a soft sound in his chest. He didn't want either his voice or the purring to be overwhelmingly dramatic, but just enough to keep Caleb listening and from falling back into the void.

  
Caleb seemed to be listening, even if he was quiet he was slowly warming up. All of the emphasis on slowly. Molly wouldn't of noticed it at all if he hadn't been watching closely for any signs of progress. It started off with just a few small smiles at lines that he must of enjoyed. Then it was what Molly assumed was laughter. It was just small breaths out through his nose, but they always happened on lines Molly tried to make particularly comedic.

  
But the best sign of life reentering Caleb was his eyes. They gradually became less glassy, focusing in on Molly's face and the pages. Even if he didn't have the same spark, at least it was something.

  
As Molly read a scene where the the conmen boarded a train, Caleb was yawning and trying to curl up.

  
"Get some rest, darling," Molly said softly and pushed some of Caleb's hair back. Caleb nodded and dozed off as Molly finished the chapter. Sighing, Molly put the book aside and continued to lay across Caleb, feeling Frumpkin jump onto his back.

  
Gods.

  
He wasn't supposed to be so _actually concerned_ about this man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always holy shit thank you SOSOSO much for all the comments and kudos?? I really need to start replying to them because honestly they meant the world to me and make me so happy and keep me writing ;; <3 The fact people enjoy this fic makes me happier than I can even say


	5. Chapter 5

"Mollymauk- Mollymauk,"

  
Molly grumbled, hugging the warm body underneath his. His head hurt- just a little while longer.

  
"Mollymauk, please."

  
"Five more," Molly complained. The warm body shifted underneath, trying to move his legs.

  
"Mollymauk." Claws dug harshly into his Molly's back and he jerked, eyes fluttering open. Caleb was staring up at him, avoiding any eye contact. "Hello?"

  
Molly blinked a few times, trying to ignore his headache. "Good morning, Caleb." he still managed to coo.

  
Caleb shifted some more, looking to the side. "Yes- good morning. You are- well- you are right on top of me?"

  
"It would appear I am."

  
"Yes, you are." Caleb repeated. "And-uh-" he paused to groggily think his words through. "As nice as it is- I would appreciate it if I could... go to the bathroom."

  
"Oh, of course." Molly sat up, scooting off of him.

  
The second he could Caleb crawled out from under him, hunched over and scrambling out of the room. Molly sat up, rubbing his temples. The headache would be bearable, he just had to nurse it with some water and food. But the guilt was a lot harder to deal with. He'd totally overstepped his bounds in trying to fuck Caleb, and that wasn't even the part fucking with him the most.

  
What got to him most was he still wanted it.

  
He wanted Caleb underneath him in a non-platonic way. He wanted to mark up Calebs neck and chest, make it clear that he was thoroughly owned. To fuck him until Caleb was sprawled across the couch and begging to cum. He could pull Caleb's hair as he rode his face. Or gods- to have Caleb fucking _him_. Fucking Molly's throat, and pinning Molly against the wall and fucking him senseless.

  
Molly shifted, feeling that he was half hard in his pants. Fuck.

  
Molly rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his jacket to hide his crotch. Caleb could not know Molly was thinking this. It was very clear that Caleb didn't want him- and just the idea of them being together was enough to put him into a panic attack.

  
Caleb took awhile to return- thankfully so because it gave Molly time to fully hide himself with his cloak. When he walked in, a bit disheveled, Molly hopped up.

  
"Caleb, listen. About what I did last night. I am so sorry-"

  
"Stop," Caleb interrupted, holding up a finger. "I really do not want to think about it right now. So how about we just- forget it. All is forgiven, it is done."

  
Molly frowned to himself but nodded. If this made Caleb happy- this was what Molly wanted. "Of course, it never happened."

  
Caleb smiled weakly, clearly forced. "Thank you," he said softly. He sighed and tapped his fingers against his side a few times. He swallowed, bouncing his leg a few times. "I got you something- as an apology." Caleb took a bright golden charm out of his pocket- holding it out.

  
Molly raised an eyebrow. "I... So I know we just promised not to talk about it but- why are _you_ sorry?"

  
Caleb rubbed the back of the charm with his thumb. "Well- I called you over very last minute. And I did so when you had just been here last night. I feel quite bad about that because I- uh- well- I know that you have a life outside of this. And you agreed to keep me company- not to deal with me during panic attacks. So- here." It was odd. Caleb got too caught up in his head to go into a truly anxious rant, but this was definite his equivalent.

  
Molly frowned a little. "Darling, coming over when you were panicking wasn't a problem. If I didn't vocally agree to that before- I'm doing it now." Molly said.

  
Caleb kept fiddling with the charm, rubbing it and turning it over in his hands. "Please just- take it. As an apology."

  
Molly looked at the charm for a few moments but gave in and took it, holding it up. Okay- okay this was actually gorgeous. It was a golden diamond shape, embedded with small jewels and diamonds that glittered in the light. It was shining. The type of luxury Molly could only dream of buying for himself. His awe and happiness must of shown, because when he looked down Caleb was smiling wryly.

  
"Do you like it?"

  
Molly smiled down at it and nodded. "You still didn't have to get it for me."

  
"But you do like it."

  
Molly sighed but laughed. "Yes- I love it, darling. Is there anywhere I could actually put it on?"

  
" _Ja, ja_ of course. The best mirrors would be in my friend's room- it is the one right next to mine."

  
Molly smiled and turned, going up the stairs. He walked past Caleb's room and opened the next door, please to find it was unlocked. What he walked into was a surprisingly cluttered room, it stood out a lot compared to how bare the rest of Caleb's house seemed to be. Jewelry, buttons, and trinkets were tucked onto every single surface imaginable. The space on the bed for someone to actually sleep could barely fit a halfling. As Molly walked in he focused in on the vanity- which had necklaces and piercings completely stuffed onto a tree. There were also a few ornate hand mirrors there- perfect.

  
Molly picked up an incredibly detailed silver hand mirror, holding it up and using it to attach the charm to one of chains on his horns.

  
Gods- it was better than he thought.

  
He smiled to himself, standing by a window and watching how the sunlight made the charm glitter. He adjusted his hair, preening and grinning proudly to himself, letting himself get wrapped up in it. So much so he didn't notice the window opening.

  
_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, THIEF,"_

  
Molly jumped a mile, dropping the mirror and spinning around. A small goblin was halfway through the window and pointing a knife directly at Molly.

  
"What are you doing here?!" She repeated, jumping fully into the room and brandishing the knife. "I won't let you steal from Caleb! Thief!" She jumped up onto the bed to try and make up for the height difference.

  
Molly held up both of his hands, too startled to react right away. What the _fuck_. "I-"

  
"Drop it!" She shouted again. "Drop whatever you're taking and I'll let you out of here!"

  
"I-" he tried to begin again. Either to say he already did drop the mirror, or even to just say that he wasn't some petty thief. But the goblin was fuming, not letting a word in.

  
"I said _drop it!_ "

  
Molly could handle himself in a fight, it was the only way to survive in this city. But he also really didn't want to fight someone who seemed to be Caleb's friend. At least that was his assumption based on how aggressively protective she seemed. It would of been sweet if it was directed at literally anyone but himself. So Molly held up a finger, watching her eyes narrow, then he bolted out of the room.

  
"GET BACK HERE,"

  
Molly sprinted down the stairs, hearing her scampering after him. His jacket and scarf flew out behind him as he leaped down the staircase. It shouldn't be hard to outrun her, she was what- 3 feet tall? And all he had to do was reach Caleb.

  
He jumped down the last few steps and turned into the kitchen. "CALEB!" he started to call out, glancing back to check on the Goblin.

  
He looked back just in time to see three feet of pure fury, with a knife in her teeth, launching herself off the last step and at his face. He yelped, trying to turn around. All he managed to do was keep her from latching onto his face. She wrapped both arms around his head and legs around his neck. "You can't get away from me!"

  
"What the blazes- get off of me!" Molly shouted, trying and failing to yank her off. He stumbled back, turning around in time to see Caleb entering the room.

  
Caleb stopped in the doorway and stared. And then stared a little longer.

  
The goblin lifted her head up to see him and hit Molly in the head. "Caleb! I found this weirdo in my room!"

  
"Caleb-" Molly started, making a choking sound when she tightened her legs around his throat. "Please- _please_ tell her I'm not here to kill you before she kills me."

  
Caleb still seemed to be processing the scene he walked in on, as he repeatedly opened and closed his mouth. "Nott, what are you doing here?" he finally got out.

  
"I couldn't make it yesterday- so of course I came by today!" The Goblin, Nott, exclaimed from right behind his head. "How are you?"

  
"I am fine, perfectly fine. I promise you." Caleb said, seeming very genuine in that statement.

  
If Molly wasn't still choking it would make him smile.

  
" _Please-_ " Molly choked, voice an octave higher since he was honestly running out of air. "As heartwarming as this is, get her off of me!"

  
Caleb jolted a little, nodding quickly. "Of course, Nott. Nott, please get off of Mollymauk already. He looks... more purple than normal." he said, walking towards them.

  
Molly was unable to see Nott's expression from here, but he felt her grabbing his horns and using them as balance as she pushed herself up to better look at Caleb over his head. "Are you sure? If he's threatening you blink twice!"

  
Caleb sighed a little, shaking his head. "He can see my face so I do not see how that would work... But I promise you he is not threatening me. If anything, you are threatening him right now."

  
Nott made another small sound, like she was debating if she accepted that answer or not. "Fine, if you say so," Her legs unhooked and she launched herself off his shoulders and over his head, landing on the floor in front of him. Now that she wasn't attacking he finally got to see her. She had long black-green hair, and a mask dangling around her neck. She was tucking the golden knife into a sheath hidden under her outfit. Golden chains and necklaces were hanging off her outfit, the jewelry even including a noticeable nose ring. Just by looking at her it made sense that the hoarder room belonged to her.

  
She stood protectively in front of Caleb, despite the differernce in height. "Caleb, who is this and why was he in my room?" She asked, not sparing Molly himself a look.

  
Caleb ruffled her hair, it honetsly coming off like a nervous tick the way he played with it. "Nott, this is Mollymauk. He is my..." He started and trailed off, getting an accusatory look from Nott. Fuck- Caleb clearly did... not think through what he would do if anyone saw them together. He didn't want to answer the question, but had no lies or bullshit ready.

  
Luckily, Molly specialized in bullshit.

  
"I'm Caleb's friend." Molly said swiftly, simple enough. And Molly liked to think it wasn't a full lie. "I heard our dear Caleb was having some trouble yesterday, so I came to his rescue."

  
Nott looked at him suspiciously, continuously looking between him and Caleb. "How come I've never heard of you?"

  
Molly shrugged, holding his hands up. "That's beyond me. I guess I don't leave an impression."

  
Nott slowly looked Molly up and down, eyebrow raised. "Riigghhhttt." She turned her full undivided attention back to Caleb, yellow eyes widening a bit. "Are you sure you're okay though? I know-" she glanced back at Molly then started whispering just softly enough Molly couldn't hear. Caleb got down on one knee and whispered back, carding her hair back. She played with a flask on her hip before taking a long sip.

  
Molly rocked back and fourth on his feet, feeling like he was on the brink of intruding on a very personal moment. Thankfully they eventually stood back up and broke apart.

  
"I'm going to my room- but _I've got an eye on you_." She threatened Molly. She made a point of gesturing at the knife on her hip, then scampered back up the stairs. Her jewelry glinted as she disappeared out of sight.

  
Molly looked over, rocking back on the heel of his boot once more. Caleb massaged his own arms.

  
"So. Your friend is quite the character." Molly teased gently.

  
Caleb snorted. "I suppose that is a word for it, yes. She is... a dear friend."

  
"She seemed protective of you. She almost had my head when she thought I was hurting you. Charming, if terrifying."

  
"That is definitely accurate... You should have seen her when someone tried to mug us. He was hospitalized for a month." Caleb smiled fondly, sitting down. "Quite formidable for her stature."

  
"I'm not surprised," Molly laughed a little. He sat down himself, mindful of their distance. He chewed at the end of one of his claws, thinking hard about their whispers. "So, darling, you're not required to talk to me about it. After all- it's not part of our deal. But what... _happened_ yesterday?"

  
Caleb noticeably tensed. Thankfully he didn't go as numb as yesterday, Molly wasn't sure that was even possible. But his eyes turned to look right over Molly's shoulder. "Which part do you mean?"

  
Molly leaned his shoulders on his legs. "I mostly meant how... miserable and numb you got yesterday? I was worried,"

  
Caleb somehow frowned even more, almost scowling to himself. Not even answering.

  
"Caleb, darling." Molly repeated softly, moving off the armrest to sit properly on the couch by Caleb.

  
"I don't see why it matters?" Caleb said abruptly, massaging his arms and twitching. "It's over now."

  
"I mean it when I say I was worried, darling. I was really concerned." Molly tried gently, and it killed something in him to hear Caleb scoff in disbelief. As though it was a ridiculous notion. "If I'm going to help you, it might be good for me to know."

  
"I do not want to talk to you about this." Caleb said forcefully. "Remember when we met and I said I would tell you if we touched on things I did not wish to happen? This is it. I want this to be over."

  
Molly pulled his hands back into his lap, leaning against the armrest. "Alright then." he agreed begrudgingly. "But are you talking to- well- anyone about it?"

  
Caleb kept scowling. "Are you asking if I am seeing a therapist?"

  
"Honestly- yeah." He stretched out, back popping. "It helps- more than you'd think."

  
"I don't see why it matters." Caleb said stubbornly. "I had a bad day- it happens."

  
Molyl frowned, still chewing gently at his claw. What he walked into was far worse than a bad day, it was a complete emotional shutdown. And from Molly's experience... it only got worse without some sort of help. He didn't want that for Caleb. The only problem was that just by looking at Caleb Molly could come to a simple conclusion- Caleb wouldn't believe that Molly cared. Everything about this man was dripping in self hatred and regret, so why would he believe the man who knew him less than a week suddenly cared about his well being?

  
Molly would have to approach it carefully.

  
"And sometimes talking to someone- someone more experienced than a professional cuddler, can come in handy. Trust me. It seems stupid but it can help a lot."

  
"Mollymauk-"

  
"Caleb." Molly cut him off, holding up a finger. "I'll drop it, because I respect you don't want to talk to me about it. But I'm still going to leave you a number because I believe you should be talking to _somebody_ about it."

  
Without giving Caleb any time to protest Molly started rooting through a drawer, finding a notepad and a pen. He jotted down the number of his old therapist then left the notepad on top of the side table. Molly hadn't been to his therapist in years, but it had certainly helped him through a... difficult time in his life. With any luck hopefully it would do the same for Caleb.

  
When he turned back Caleb was watching him with a completely unreadable expression. Maybe Molly was overstepping here, it was a big step from sugar baby to actually giving Caleb life advice. But Molly's couldn't help himself.

  
"I'll drop it here, you can call him or not. But I'd suggest it." Molly said softly, stepping back.

  
Caleb nodded slowly. "I... will think about it." he said quietly. "That's all I can promise."

  
"That's all I ask," Molly smiled at him.

  
"Good," Caleb nodded again. "Now, can we please move onto more pleasant matters. Such as- literally anything other than this."

  
Molly sat himself down on top of an armrest of the side chair, making sure his coat kept his chest covered. He tightened the scarf as well. If they wanted to move onto more pleasant things it was important he kept the abundant amount of hickies covered, just in case it reminded Caleb of the night before and put them back at square one.

  
"Of course, my darling. Whatever you like. We can just chat if you like?" he offered. It would be more like their usual, maybe Caleb would appreciate that.

  
"Yes- that would be nice." Caleb agreed, sitting on the couch. Close enough they could talk without shouting across the room, far enough Caleb had his own personal bubble. "Do you have any- um- conversation topics in mind?"

  
Molly hummed in thought. "Well... how about your little fighty friend? She seems quite the character- I'm sure there's something to talk about there."

  
Caleb shrugged. "I suppose some may think so? She is a good friend- practically family."

  
"Seemed quite protective over you."

  
" _Ja,_ we have been over this."

  
"Fair enough." Molly conceded. "I just thought it was worth mentioning... and I do hope it was all right I told her that we were friends? I assumed you wouldn't want her to know about our little setup."

  
"Oh yes- yes. Most definitely." Caleb agreed quickly, poking at the couch and starting to pull at a loose thread. "I would be... well, I do not want her knowing."

  
"And that is more than fair." Molly agreed. Caleb still seemed awkward, but at least they had a nice conversation going. "Though- I do have to ask- what name should I use for our relationship? Just for me. We don't have the typical one and, frankly, I find any term with the name 'daddy' in it quite gross so I avoid if wherever I can."

  
Caleb was quiet for a long while. So long that Molly started to worry he had said something wrong. Should he not of brought their dynamic up again? But before Molly could backtrack Caleb finally spoke up.

  
"Glucose Guardian."

  
Molly blinked a few times blankly. "Huh?"

  
Caleb smiled faintly, ripping a thread off the couch. "Gllucose guardian. You know that sugar is glucose and... guardian. Glucose guardian."

  
There was another moment of processing, then Molly started cackling with laughter. He dropped back onto his chair and clapped his hands together happily. His tail thumped behind him a few times. "That- oh my god-"

  
Caleb shifted. "If it is that bad then-"

  
"No- nonononono. Please, darling. Nono." He forced himself to sit up again and reached out to take Caleb's hands but stopped himself, trying to brush it off as one of his many elaborate hand gestures. "That is perfect, absolutely perfect. I'm honored to have you as my Glucose Guardian."

  
Caleb smiled awkwardly, somehow looking awkward and relieved at the same time. "Oh- alright. Good. I am glad." he said, moving to sit on his hands to keep himself from ripping. "Perhaps we could do something... other than talking? About this?"

  
"Do you have anything in mind?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
Caleb paused, as if he was thinking something through. "I- um- I am still not in the mood to cuddle right now. The physical contact would be... overwhelming." Molly internally sighed in relief, he didn't think his crotch could handle that right now. "But perhaps I could take you up on your earlier offer- a tarot reading?"

  
That he could do.

  
Molly pulled his deck out of his pocket, unwrapping the cloth tightly wound around it and draping it over his shoulder. "Of course, darling. Would you just like a basic reading, or something more in depth?"

  
"Something simple..." Caleb decided on and Molly nodded dutifully. He shuffled the cards expertly, Caleb's eyes following his fingers move. Eventually he held out the deck towards Caleb. "Am I supposed to pick a card?"

  
Molly managed to summon a small smile. There it was- the sarcastic wit he enjoyed about Caleb. "Think of it like a card trick, but it tells you things you didn't know about yourself. You point out three cards and I do the rest."

  
Caleb's gaze moved from the cards and up to Molly. "I still believe this to be bullshit."

  
"Well that's why we're doing this, aren't we? Now come on- pick three cards. Past, Present, and Future." Molly tried, gesturing at the cards once again.

  
Caleb furrowed his brows in concentration, and slowly pointed at three cards individually. Molly placed all of them on the table face up, one by one.

  
"All right, Mollymauk. Tell me my fortune."

  
"My pleasure." Molly pushed some of his hair back as he looked down at the first card. "My first card is the Tower. This card speaks of your past and shows... well, disaster honestly. It says everything changed very suddenly for you, perhaps a revelation shook your life to it's very core."

  
Without looking up Molly continued onto the second card. "Your Present, the Hermit. The Hermit, as you may expect, shows solitude. In this position it's not always a bad thing though. Maybe you've been isolated and lonely but you've become more introspective recently, trying to use your time to guide yourself? Or maybe you've let others in-"

  
Finally, Molly flipped over the third and final card. "Lastly, we have your future. The Ten of Swords. A scary looking card, but it's reversed which is a less ominous reading. In your future you can look forwards to recovery, and there are new beginnings on your horizon. You might be afraid as they come but fear not, you have something good ahead of you."

  
When Molly lifted his head Caleb look shell shocked, eyes wide as he stared down at the cards laying on the coffee table.

"So? How accurate was I? Hold the applause."

  
"I will admit I... am quite impressed." Caleb said, coughing and rubbing the back of his neck. He stood up. Frumpkin appeared around his shoulders with a snap of his fingers, licking the back of his hair.

  
"Do you still think it's bullshit?"

  
"No-um. Actually it was... quite accurate. Surprisingly so." Caleb said awkwardly, anxiously petting Frumpkin. He rocked back and fourth between his feet, back to massaging his arms. "I-um. You know, I think perhaps it would be best if you left for the night."

  
Molly stood up as well, caught off guard. "Caleb-"

  
"I will pay you in full before you go." Caleb insisted and turned on his heel, crossing over to where his jacket was hanging. Without bothering to count it he grabbed a coin pouch and threw it over at Molly. "That should cover it."

  
"Caleb- darling,"

  
"Please." Caleb said firmly, letting out a long sigh. "Please just- I need some time alone."

  
Caleb was already ushering Molly out the door, pushing him onto the front porch. "Caleb, if it's something I said-"

  
"I just need some time alone, it is nothing you did." Caleb said firmly, getting him out the door. "I'll call you- just... I need time to think." he said, closing the door on Molly.

  
A cold breeze blew across them and Molly shivered, pulling the scarf tighter around himself. Oh yeah- he still had Caleb's scarf on didn't he... Securing it around his neck he walked down to where Peacock was normally parked, before letting out another long sigh. Oh yeah. He'd taken a cab here hadn't he?

  
Great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa as always thank you so much for all the comments ;;;; i stg one day ill be less sick and able to actually reply- but still even if i dont reply they mean the W O R L D to me and kudos and comments legit keep me writing <3   
> sorry this one's kinda late, allergies are kicking my ass so bad 
> 
> hmu @ tragedyboycentral


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am S O sorry this took so long!

"It's been over a _week_ , Yasha. And I haven't heard a word."

  
"Have you ever considered he's just busy?"

  
"But it's been a _week_ ,"

  
Molly was draped across Yasha's lap, tail curled up on his back. She lazily ran a hand through his hair, more than used to his antics by now.

  
"Has no one gone a week without giving you attention before?"

  
"Not _him_ ," Molly tried to explain, lifting his head to look at her. "He's called me over every four days at max ever since we've started. A week is a long time for him to go alone..." He mumbled, his tail flitting from side to side lamely. "He threw a couple _hundred_ gold at me then just... hasn't called."

  
"You can always find another, it seems he paid you quite well for the time you spent together." Yasha tried to console but Molly just sighed again.

  
"But- it's not the same." Molly muttered. Yasha gave him a quizzical look. Molly frowned, lifting his head onto his hands. "All right- I'm going to tell you something but you have to keep it between us. No one else can know."

  
Yasha raised an eyebrow, taking her hand out of his hair. "Of course."

  
Molly pulled himself out of her lap and sat up properly, pulling his tail into his lap. "Okay- so. I'll just come right out with it I suppose. Me and my glucose guardian don't have the most... traditional of arrangements. We just- we cuddle? Sometimes not even that. At most I just hold him in my lap while he reads, and sometimes he just has me sitting on the other side of the room because he wants company." he explained.

Yasha nodded slowly. "I don't see where the problem occurred? You are a good cuddler."

  
"I'm a _fantastic_ cuddler." Molly agreed. "But- well. you see. He called me over that night at the bar and- well- he wasn't doing well. At all. And in my drunk state I might of gotten a little..." he gestured vaguely with his hands.

  
Yasha looked at him flatly.

  
"You know how I am!" Molly said, sighing. "I- all he pays for and asks is that I give him company. But I _want_ more- for some reason I want to fuck him. And not just in the way I get when I see someone pretty at a bar- for some reason I want to fuck him." he tried to explain, sighing. "So I got a little... handsy. You know- not pushing anything and when he said no I practically jumped off the chair."

  
"He knew you were drunk when you arrived, and I'm sure you checked on his boundaries? He won't hate you."

  
"But that's not the _end_ of it, Yasha." Molly insisted. "The next morning I tried to talk to him about it, you know. He had this total emotional shutdown and I was worried! And I had totally overstepped my bounds because I gave him the number for my old therapist, gave him a tarot reading, then he kicked me out of the house."

  
Yasha nodded thoughtfully. "Did he tell you never to contact him again?"

  
"No- but he said he'd call me. And he didn't."

  
"Mollymauk, give it some time. He'll call."

  
"Yes, but what if he _doesn't?_ "

  
Yasha shook her head slightly, guiding his head back to her lap and carding a hand through his hair. She smiled softly at him and he sighed. He knew what that stupid smile meant. It was the 'I know something you don't and I'm not going to let you in on this secret' smile. He loved her, but he really hated that smile.

  
"Give it time," she said simply and looping one of his curls around her finger.

  
"You said that already," he continued to whine and she just laughed. He pushed his face against her stomach and she poked his back, letting him hide out for as long as he wanted too.

  
Yasha was always good for a place to hide. He got comfortable in her lap as she wordlessly put on a movie, letting him get comfortable as it played in the background. She didn't force conversation, but happily indulged him when he wanted to chat about one moment or another from the film. She was a good friend.

  
By the time the credits were rolling he was fading in and out of consciousness, yawning as his tail settled on his back.

  
"Are you sleeping here tonight?" Yasha asked softly and Molly nodded.

  
"Yeah- that would probably be best." he stretched out and reached for his frown, and immediate frown crossing his face.

  
_1 Unread Message From ManyMiles:CatEmoji:_

  
_So I am not sure how to word this and quite frankly I have deleted this message 80 times so I am just going to get out with it before I panic and delete your number because I would not like that. I would really like to not loose your number._

  
_So. I apologize for kicking you out so suddenly yesterday- I just had a few things to deal with. It hit me without warning and I panicked. So I understand if you'd like to not see me again and continue our arrangement. But if you did- I would like to see you again? Possibly? If it is all right._   
_I am going to hit send before I delete this._

  
Suddenly awake Molly shot his head up, staring up at Yasha. "Yasha! Yasha, darling. He texted me."

  
Yasha gave the same 'i know something' smile but Molly chose to pointedly ignore it in favor of his relief. "I told you," Yasha said.

  
Molly sat up and ran his hand through his hair, poofing it up at all angles. "What do I say? I really messed things up last time."

  
"Molly, I'm not playing wing man for you."

  
"It's not _wing manning_! We're not- I work for him and I just- help me."

  
Yasha rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching. "Molly, I'm not getting involved when you can't even tell me his name. I'm going to bed." she said. Molly groaned loudly and she just ruffled his hair before going off to her room, leaving the door open for whenever Molly felt like joining.

  
Molly groaned, continuing to mess up his hair. Letting out a long breath, he started to type. He got this. He was Mollymauk Tealeaf- he had this.

  
_dont worry darling~ you're perfectly allright it happens i get it. i'm just honestly glad to hear you're allright and want to see me again_   
_because yes- I'd love to see you again._   
_The same goes as before, just name a time and place and I'll be there._

  
Was this too strong? Probably. But he didn't change it.

  
He laid across the couch for awhile as the minutes dragged on, waiting for a reply. Maybe he should just go to sleep? He wouldn't be surprised if Caleb was the type to send a risky text and then throw his phone across the room until morning. But Molly didn't think he could sleep until he knew him and Caleb were still.. whatever they were. Glucose guardians- yeah. That was what he wanted.

  
His phone buzzed. Thank _gods._

  
_From ManyMiles:CatEmoji:: Oh, I'm glad.... Really glad. Thank you. I don't want to ask you over short notice so maybe the day after tomorrow?... If you liked you could come over and we could go from there?_

  
_From Molly: Darling? Do you want me over tomorrow???? Because I can if you'd like??? really,_

  
_From ManyMiles:CatEmoji:: Possibly._

_From Molly: ????_

_From Molly: i need a yes or a no caleb?_

  
_From ManyMiles:CatEmoji:: Yes._

_From ManyMiles:CattEmoji: Yes I would like for you to come over tomorrow. I have to go out and my friend is not available but I think it would be best if someone accompanied me in case I am not fit to drive afterwards._

  
Molly frowned, immediately worried because that was one of the most ominous things he has ever read.

  
_From Molly: are you allright????_

  
_From Molly: i dont want to go beyond our arrangemnt in askngs o you dont have to answer but i am concerned_

  
_From ManyMiles:CatEmoji:: I promise you everything is fine. I would rather explain tomorrow? It would be easier. But I assure you everything is all right._

  
Molly took a breath and forced himself to accept that as an answer. Don't push- that's what got him into the mess. Even if everything in him wanted to push and ask for how he could help Caleb improve and help himself. He kept it business, deciding he would pick Caleb up the next morning and they'd figure the rest of the day out from there. Eventually they said their good nights and Molly put his phone away, feeling a lot lighter than he had before.

  
He poked his head into Yasha's room, seeing her reading a book and glancing up when Molly appeared.

  
"How did it go?" she asked, already knowing the answer based on her tone.

  
"Good. Very good." He tossed his shirt and pants on a chair and slipped into the bed, stretching and getting comfortable. "I'm seeing him tomorrow."

  
Putting her book aside Yasha got comfortable as well, already starting to doze. She'd stayed up waiting, she really was the best friend he had. "Good, that's good." She pulled Molly into her arms and they got comfortable like that. "Good night, Mollymauk,"

  
"G'night,"

* * *

  
  
He made breakfast for Yasha in the morning, it was nice. There had been so long where Molly was either working his ass of to pay the bills or Yasha was so flooded with coursework that spending the night was an impossibility. He'd missed it.

  
They were able to just chat. It was so easy to just chat with Yasha. She knew without having to ask what topics he was comfortable with and what he wasn't, and he knew the same about her.

  
She waved from the window when he eventually had to leave, making him promise to visit again soon. Certainly a promise he'd be happy to keep.

  
He let himself enjoy the drive, he wanted to make sure he had his energy up. If Caleb wasn't doing well it was his job to be solid right now, so he opened the moon roof and blasted music out of the radio. For the first time his radio was fixed and didn't cut out and it was perfect. Sunlight, loud music, and screaming the lyrics as he sped down a dirt road. Practically an antidepressant.

  
As he pulled up to Caleb's house he turned the music down and closed the windows, seeing Caleb already sitting on the front steps. He parked and hopped out, walking up to Caleb as he chewed loosely at his nails.

  
"Good morning, darling." Molly said, trying to keep it as normal as possible.

  
Caleb smiled weakly. He clearly hadn't been sleeping recently and gods Molly wanted to just pull him up to bed and make him rest. But that wasn't his job now- shit. He couldn't let himself get wrapped up in that.

  
"Morning, Mollymauk." Caleb greeted. "How are you?"

  
"Me? I'm fine- more than fine. You're the one I'm worried about. Not to nag but your text was a little ominous last night, Caleb."

  
Caleb shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. " _Ja,_ I'm fine. I promise." he said. "Um- well- I suppose.." he frowned and held up a finger, closing his eyes tightly as he took a moment to buffer and think his words through. "Um- gods- okay. I would like you to drive me to your therapist? I scheduled an appointment and I am already regretting it and if I am being quite honest if I don't have you drive me there I will probably go back into the house and never contact them again."

  
Molly nodded slowly, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. Not only had Caleb kept the number, he'd actively called and made an appointment. He didn't know Caleb's problems but he knew Caleb needed help, and he _wanted_ to help him get it.

  
"Of course," Molly said and continued grinning, rocking back and fourth on his heels.

  
Caleb still seemed uncomfortable, his eyes focused on his own shoes as he chewed anxiously at his nails. Molly lifted his chin and stepped forwards carefully, reaching a hand out. "C'mon, Caleb. There's no shame in it. The first couple of times I went to therapy Yasha had to carry me in kicking and screaming, anyone weaker would of fell when I kick them in the gut." he said lightly. "So, if I'm being honest, the fact you asked me to drive you's a good start."

  
Caleb's face turned a light pink and he lowered his head more, shaking his head. "I would not say it is a good start, it was more of a coward's move."

  
"I wouldn't say that." Molly insisted softly but firmly.

  
"Well, we can agree to disagree."

  
"I'm a bit stubborn, but for now I'll give in. I don't want to make you late." he conceded. "We can take Peacock if you like, but I warn you she's only now starting to drive like a functioning car."

  
Caleb shook his head. "You can drive my car if you like? I honestly don't drive it much but I hear it's nice."

  
"Sounds perfect,"

  
Caleb tossed Molly his keys, a simple house key and a car key on a silver keyring. He led Molly into the garage, dim lights flickering on to fill it. On one side a dark green minivan was parked, it looked banged up and had various stickers on the back window. If Molly didn't know better he'd assume some mom drove it. Molly's focus quickly went over it and to the second car, because that one had to be Caleb's. It was a dark red vintage mustang, and peeking through the window he could see black leather seats. Caleb was serious about not driving it often- the inside looked fresh off the lot.

  
Did Molly know anything about cars? No. He went to Fjord whenever his car needed repairs. But he could appreciate a pretty one when he saw it.

  
"She is _beautiful,_ " Molly cooed, tail flicking behind him.

  
_"Ja,_ she is pretty." Caleb nodded. "My friend insisted I got myself a nice car and, well, here it is."

  
"The same friend as before?" Molly asked as he circled the car.

  
" _Nein_ , a different one... I think you would like her. She is... sweet." Caleb said, sliding into the car. Molly finished his circling and got into the drivers seat, humming happily as he ran a hand over the leather seats. Caleb raised an eyebrow. "You are a fan of cars?"

  
"Well, a fan of pretty the pretty ones. The older the better." he said, "And she is _gorgeous_. Does she have a name?" Molly asked as he started driving, grinning to himself.

  
"A name?" Caleb said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

  
"Yeah- a name. Every great car needs a name. Mine's Peacock- and as much as I love her she's also falling apart at the seams. So this one _definitely_ needs a name."

  
"I.. never considered giving my car a name?" Caleb seemed as baffled as he was intrigued with the concept so Molly decided to keep going. It was light talk and if Caleb was thinking about names he wouldn't be thinking of therapy which was always good.

  
"Well it's never too late to start thinking about it. Start now."

  
Caleb furrowed his brows in thought and glanced around the car for inspiration. "I.. don't know where I would begin? How did you come up with your cars name?"

  
"A friend, actually. Beau's called me a human peacock before, I think she meant it as an insult but I love it. I'm a Peacock and so's my car." he laughed fondly thinking about his car. "But that doesn't fit you..." he hummed in thought. "How about books? Any novels or poems you can go to for inspiration?"

  
"Books?"

  
Molly nodded. "Your original username was from a poem, right? So why don't you name your car after a book or something."

  
Caleb hummed in thought, and Molly focused on driving while Caleb seemed deep in his own head. Certainly a better thing to be in his head about than anxieties. The quiet continued throughout the drive and Molly just let himself enjoy driving the yet-to-be-named vehicle. But eventually Caleb's soft voice could be heard over the engine.

  
"Darcy."

  
Molly tilted his head and glanced over before returning his eyes to the road. "Darcy?"

  
Caleb nodded, repeating it with more confidence. " _Ja,_ Darcy. I was thinking of books and.. Mr.Darcy came to mind. I don't know why but I believe it fits."

  
"Mr. Darcy.... You know that- I like it. I haven't read that book in years but I remember Mr.Darcy being a lot rich and a lot awkward, it suits you, Mr.Caleb."

  
"I... am unsure if that is supposed to be an insult or not?"

  
Without taking his eyes off the road Molly reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "A compliment, darling. Always a compliment. Mr.Darcy's the perfect name." he said as he pulled into the parking lot. Perfect, he'd kept Caleb distracted during the drive. From here was the easy part. "Are you ready?"

  
Caleb got out of the car with Molly and looked up at the building, hunching up on himself. "If I am being honest? No, not at all. But I'll go."

  
"That's the spirit," Molly laughed softly and wrapped his arm around Caleb's shoulders, squeezing him firmly. He started walking him up, knowing the route to Doctor Sherman's office even if he hadn't been recently. "And if you need me I'll be right out here- I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

  
They walked into the small waiting room. It smelled faintly of candles and incense, a scent that immediately calmed Molly whenever he entered the room. Caleb seemed to have the same reaction.

  
"See- I told you it's nice. Now, I'll wait out here to make sure you guys have your privacy." Molly said, looking down at the man who had yet to make any moves to leave his arms. "And I... might be a bit out of place in saying this, but I am really glad you called. I'm proud honestly. I think it'll be good for you."

  
Caleb lowered his head, pressing his face against Molly's chest. Honestly Molly wasn't even sure if he was aware he was doing it, so he chose to ignore the way his heart tightened. He was just proud.

  
" _Ja_ , well, we will see." Caleb mumbled and sighed, forcing himself to step away and out of Molly's arms. He lowered his head and walked through the door towards Doctor Sherman's office.

  
Left alone, Molly got himself comfortable in the waiting room. He stretched out across the couch, glancing around. He hadn't been here in a few years but not much had changed. The walls were covered in the same tapestries and paintings, the candles on the wall still flickered warmly, and he could see where the incense was tucked into the same corner. God, it was like _de ja vu_ to first time Yasha brought him here. Her and Beau wrestled him into the car, the whole time him shouting that he didn't have any problems.

  
He shook his head. He could think about all his problems and trauma later. Not now.

  
He dangled upside down off the couch, legs and tail both kicking through the air. He kept switching positions and pacing around the room. He'd promised to stay, and he intended to keep that promise, but that didn't make waiting any less _boring_. If he was more of a reader he'd of taken a book. But as it is he didn't have any entertainment and Doctor Sherman's magazines were among the many things that weren't updated.

  
Time dragged on slowly and after looping around the room a few times he chose to dangle upside down off the arm rest. It was a percarious position but he knew what he was doing. His tail flicked lazily as he poked his claws into the floor. By the time the door opened he was completely zoned out, absentmindedly doing handstands off the couch.   
From his upside down position he could see Doctor Sherman walking in, a gentle hand on Caleb's back. Doctor Sherman was an older elf, black hair graying at the sides. He guided Caleb out of the room, smiling kindly at Molly.

  
"Good to see you, Molly." Sherman greeted.

  
"Hello there, Sherman!" Molly said, waving form his position. "It's been awhile,"

  
"Indeed. It's been too long." he said, redirecting his focus to Caleb.

  
Caleb looked tense, but Molly had expected that. The first sessions were always the worst, especially when you were someone who seemed as walled off as Caleb. He kept shifting uncomfortably and glancing at Molly for help. He immediately went to take action. In one swift movement Molly steadied himself and lowered his legs, raising them again to launch himself into a smooth back handspring. He landed in front of them, grinning and gently taking Caleb's wrist.

  
Caleb's eyes widened but he had the faintest of smiles, letting Molly pull him away from Sherman and staying close to Molly's side. He was still tense but he was smiling at Molly and that in itself was a win.

  
"You could say that. But I'm not here for an appointment this time, I'm just here to get my friend." Molly said, keeping his hand around Caleb's wrist.   
Sherman gave Molly a look, no doubt trying to say that Molly should come back for sessions. But so long as he didn't verbally say it Molly could pretend he didn't get the message. He turned all his focus towards Caleb, rubbing his thumb over his hand. "How did everything go?" he checked in softly.

  
Caleb shrugged, tense as ever. "Good? I suppose- good."

  
"Caleb did very well. I'd like to see him again the same time next week, I think we have potential to make some real progress. Would that be all right, Caleb?"

  
Caleb started chewing at his nails again and Molly squeezed his hand twice. "It's your choice, Caleb."

  
Caleb nodded and sighed, looking back up at Doctor Sherman. " _Ja_ , yes, I think that would be good. I'll be back next week then."

  
Sherman smiled. "I'm looking forwards too it." he nodded at both Caleb and Molly, checking the time. "Oh dear- I have some work to due but it has been nice seeing you again, Molly. I hope to see you again soon." he said, nodding his head in a goodbye before returning to his office.

  
When he was gone Caleb sighed, Molly immediately starting to guide him back out of the building. "So, how was it really? And don't sugarcoat it, I'm not going to judge you if you hated it."

  
Caleb shook his head. "No- it wasn't that bad... I just feel sort of drained is all. He has this.. way of talking? I was talking about things I have not thought about in years without even thinking about it... I suspect it won't be easier next week?"

  
"It depends... Some weeks it'll be easier, soem weeks it'll be like pulling teeth." Molly admitted a they exited the building, the sunlight feeling warm against his skin.

  
"You are doing a great job of selling it, you know you could make an infomercial of that." Caleb said dryly and Molly beamed, laughter bubbling up in his chest.

  
"You should go into comedy, Caleb. You're funnier than you think."

  
"I am not so sure about that. My friend has told me that I have the humor of a wet paper towel."

  
"Agree to disagree then." Molly said, leaning against the hood of the car once they arrived at it. Caleb stood ahead of him, suddenly pulling his hands back as though he just realized Molly was still holding his wrist. Molly tried not to think about it. "So, what now? That was a lot, and I know after my appointments me and Yasha always went out? We did something nice, get ourselves a nice dinner."

  
"Dinner sounds nice? I would prefer to eat at home however... I am not a fan of eating in public, or from restaurants at all for that matter."

  
"I'll make you dinner then. I'd say you've more than earned it." Molly promised, pausing. "Actually wait- before that I need to ask. Have you gotten groceries since I last saw you? At all?"

  
Caleb tilted his head, not expecting the question, and shook it. "No? It is possible Nott might of gotten something but I don't believe she has..."

  
"That's what I thought. All right- then if it's all right with you we're going shopping. You need something in your house other than bread, darling." he decided. "And even if you don't feel up to groceries, I'd like to drop you off get you something. There's a shop right by your house just- gods- you really need something other than bread today."   
"I-" Caleb tilted his head again, confused. "Is there a problem with the food in my house?"

  
"Not with the food, more the lack there of? You need more than cereal and bread."

  
"I... do not see the problem."

  
Molly laughed softly, just as fond as he was exasperated. "Just trust me, okay? My job's to make you feel better. You don't want to stop me from doing my job, do you?"

  
"Technically your job is to hold me like I'm a teddy bear but..." Caleb joked weakly. "If this would make you happy, all right."

  
"It would. I am being completely honest when I say it really would."

  
Caleb nodded and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "All right then.. let's go." he said and got into the car without waiting for Molly to follow suit. Molly frowned but got into the drivers seat, quickly pulling out and driving towards the shops he knew.

  
As he drove, he couldn't help but keep glancing over at Caleb whenever he could. The other man was hunched over and playing with his hands in his lap. It took all of Molly's self control not to ask if he was okay. He was still trying to find the balance between worrying for Caleb and pushing far enough he'd get kicked out again. That wasn't a line he wanted to cross again. But it felt like they were back at square one and Molly _hated_ it.

  
"Mollymauk," Caleb said eventually, breaking the silence. His voice was soft and monotone, giving Molly the impression he'd run through whatever he was about to say 800 times until it was scripted. "I have um, a bizarre request?"

  
"Nothing's to bizarre, Caleb. What is it?"

  
"I was wondering if, perhaps..." Caleb trailed off and gestured vaguely with his hands. "You wouldn't mind- um, well- holding one of my hands? Just- I think the contact would be grounding because I am _quite_ drained currently."

  
Molly's heart squeezed so hard it hurt. They really were back at square one weren't they. "Of course, Caleb." he said, carefully keeping his voice from revealing too much. He took a hand off the wheel and gently laced his fingers through Caleb's, giving it a firm squeeze.

  
"Thank you, Mollymauk."

  
Molly just nodded quietly, squeezing his hand twice. They drove the rest of the way in quiet, the only communication between them consisting of Molly occasionally tightening his grip to remind Caleb he was there, and Caleb rubbing his thumb over Molly's knuckles like he was touching it for the first time.

  
Eventually Molly pulled the car up to a small strip. It was cheap, because even if money wouldn't be an issue habits were hard to break. The food was good anyways.

  
"Do you want to wait in the car, Caleb? If you're too drained to be around people there's no shame in it." Molly offered, slipping the keys in his pocket without taking his hand away from Caleb's.

  
Caleb quickly shook his head, squeezing Molly's hand tightly. "No- _nein,_ there is... a lot on my mind after talking to Dr.Sherman? I would rather not be alone with that if I am being honest." Caleb admitted, deflating and sliding down in the seat from embarrassment as he spoke.

  
"Works for me. Shopping is more fun with company anyways." Molly smiled kindly. After getting out of the car he made a point to hurry over to Caleb and grab his hand again, pulling him close to his side. Caleb fit easily against his side, a warm presence he could totally get used too. They should get out of the house more often. A small piece of Molly wanted to just wrap his arm around Caleb's shoulders and make it clear he was with this beautiful and kind yet concerning man. He was the one who'd been able to hold him at night and see him in the mornings.

  
Realizing what he was thinking Molly shook his head. Where did _that_ come from.

  
"Are you all right, Mollmauk?" Caleb's voice asked softly besides him and Molly realized it was Caleb's hands both squeezing his own that had brought him back to reality.   
Molly grinned just a little too wide, nodding and grabbing a hand basket as they walked through the store. "Perfect. I just- well- I was thinking about what I'm making and got a little caught up." he lied smoothly, not wanting to let on to his own confusing spirals. "I'm thinking something with lots of protein? You do eat meat, right?"

  
Caleb followed along behind him. "I actually do not eat pork? And I won't have milk with meat, but most other things are okay."

  
Molly pulled Caleb into an aisle and started taking items off with his free hand, comparing prices and quality. "Kosher?" he asked, glancing over out of the corner of his eye.

  
Caleb nodded carefully, "That is not a problem, is it?"

  
"Of course not," Molly promised, starting to put things into the basket as they walked along and circled through the aisles. "I will warn you though, I don't know much about Kosher restrictions beyond what you just said... So just give me a little tap if I'm getting something you can't eat?"

  
"Of course,"

  
"I'm serious, Caleb. I'd rather you don't just suffer in silence while I fill the basket up with things you can't eat."

  
Caleb smiled and laughed softly. "I promise. But so long as you don't fill the basket up with bacon I believe we'll be okay."

  
Molly laughed again, adding some fresh strawberries and blueberries into his basket. Fruit was good and gods knows Caleb could probably use more of it. For good measure he grabbed more strawberries.

  
Honestly, Molly wasn't the best of cooks. But he knew how to get by. Mostly because getting takeout every night was _expensive_ and he had to learn how to get by without it. But that didn't matter because he had a feeling no matter how bad he was, he was probably better than Caleb. So he filled his baskets with fruits, vegetables, and chicken for protein. He felt safe in his assumption chicken was kosher and when Caleb didn't stop him he grabbed some more. It wasn't long before the basket was full.

  
"Are you sure that much is necessary, Mollymauk?" Caleb asked, eyeing the basket.

  
"Caleb, you own nothing but bread. _Please_ take my word for this. If you won't buy it for yourself I'll buy it for you." 

  
Caleb frowned, shaking his head. "No- _nein nein_ \- no. You will not be buying this for me that is not how this goes. If anything I would like you to take some for yourself."

  
"No can do, darling. You can get me something later- not now." Molly found himself almost forgetting their setup, how Caleb was supposed to be buying him things instead of Molly buying him groceries. He just kept walking, going to the self-checkout so that Caleb wouldn't have to talk to strangers.

  
Caleb helped Molly fill the bags with their groceries, maneuvering them in such a way so that they could both hold hands as they walked out. He looked down at the bags as they walked out towards the car again and loaded up the back seats. "Thank you, Molymauk... Um- it was very kind of you to do this? You don't have to."

  
Molly smiled at him happily, noticing the way his face turned pink probably due to the sun. "But that's where you're wrong, darling. I do. It's my job to make sure you're okay." he teased.

  
Caleb smiled wryly, putting the rest of the bags in and stepping back. "Um- before we go home there is one more place I would like to drop by? I noticed there was a bakery within the same strip and I thought, if we are already here, I might drop by? And um-" he was gesturing with his free hand. "Would you mind coming with me? You can wait in the car if you prefer of course,"

  
"Darling, I'd like nothing more." he said sincerely and was already starting towards the bakery happily. Him and Jester had been there more times than he could count and they had the best pastries. "Have you ever been?" Caleb shook his head and Molly beamed. "You'll love it," Molly had a skip in his step as he walked up to the bakery and opened the door, the bell jingling softly.

  
There was a tiefling boy behind the counter who grinned as they walked in. Molly recognized him from his many past trips to this bakery. "Molly!" he grinned, leaning over the counter. "Long time no see!"

  
"Morning!" Molly waved.

  
"Where's your friend?"

  
"She's off somewhere or another, but I'm sure she'll be back here soon. You know she can't stay away for long." Molly said, gently pulling Caleb up to the counter with him. "But _this_ man is a dear friend as well. It's his first time."

  
The boy looked Caleb over but continued smiling. "Well- Molly's friends are normally our best customers so you're always welcome here."

  
Caleb nodded awkwardly. " _Ja_ \- thank you," He had shifted himself behind Molly, confirming Molly's assumption that Caleb was far to drained for strangers right now. So Molly stepped in front of him smoothly to not call attention to it.

  
"So, what do you got today that's good?" Molly asked, looking over the counter and around the bakery.

  
The boy didn't comment on Caleb and just turned, grabbing a tray and putting them on the counter in front of Molly. It was filled with some of the best smelling chocolate chip cookies Molly had ever seen in his life. "They're fresh, best thing we got right now if you ask me."

  
"You _spoil_ me," Molly hummed, tail flicking side to side behind him. He leaned over and wafted some of the smell up, laughing happily.

  
"Would you like some of those?" Caleb asked from behind him and Molly glanced back.

  
"You don't have to get me anything. Honestly, I could go through this tray myself so I'll get it."

  
Caleb shook his head and was already taking out the small pouch where he kept his coin. " _Nein,_ you don't have to do that. I want to get you it. I... enjoy getting you things." he slipped his hand out of Molly's grasp and counted out the coin, sliding it across the counter before Molly could protest again.

  
The boy glanced between them, smirking at Molly as he took the money and bagged up the cookies. Molly just raised an eyebrow at him as he took the bag, sighing when the boy didn't give any further explanation. Weird, he never had that look when he was in with Jester or anyone else. Whatever, he could ask next time he was in. He just took the bag and grinned excitedly, bouncing on his feet and turning back towards Caleb.

  
"I'll be sharing these with you. We can have them after dinner, they're great." Molly hummed.

  
Caleb still seemed tired, but a definite smile was crossing his face. "If you say so. But I do want you to enjoy those." He glanced around. "Before we go I would like to get one more thing. The bread that is over there in the corner does really look quite good."

  
Molly laughed softly. "Caleb, darling, don't you already have more than enough?"

  
Caleb shook his head. "I have gone through quite a bit while you have not been over, and either way. There is nothing quite like fresh bread."

  
"I suppose I can't argue with that." Molly laughed and watched as Caleb walked over to the shelf of the bread and started going through them. Molly had no idea what criteria Caleb was looking for but he was clearly looking for _something_. Eventually he picked up a thick loaf and grinned to himself as he walked over. "I found the perfect one. It's very warm." he said happily as he paid for it.

  
"I'll be completely honest with you, I don't think that much about bread. But I'll take your word for it."

  
They made their way out of the bakery, no longer holding hands as Caleb seemed intent to hold the loaf with both hands. Molly kept his eyes ahead and gently wrapped the end of his tail around Caleb's wrist to keep Caleb grounded. He only unwrapped the tail when they arrived back at the car and went to unlocking it, turning back when Caleb coughed to get his attention.

  
"You alright, darling?" Molly asked.

  
Caleb coughed, lowering his head. "Would you um- mind opening my door for me?" he asked in a soft voice. When Molly looked over he saw Caleb was standing sheepishly, both of his hands pushed into either side of the bread like it was a muff.

  
Molly blinked a few times. "Caleb, what are you doing?"

  
Caleb looked down at the bread, frowning and looking back up. "It is warm? This way I get the warm bread, but I also am able to keep my hands warm."

  
Molly took a few moments to process but slowly grinned, reaching over and opening his door. A warm fondness spread through his chest at the sight. Caleb looked sweet, his hands hidden away in the loaf. It was strange, even though Molly had been poor he'd never reached the point he was using bread for warmth, but something about it just warmed Molly's heart to the point he was purring. He closed the door for Caleb then got into the drivers seat.

  
As Molly drove them back towards Caleb's house he noticed Caleb occasionally ripping off pieces of the bread and eating it before tucking his hand back in. "Would you like some? I realized I haven't offered..." Caleb mumbled and Molly chuckled, shaking his head.

  
"I'm sure your hands are clean, but I'm all right." Molly smiled over at Caleb, watching the pink color return to his face.

  
A car horn honked behind them and they both jumped, Molly cursing loudly.

  
"Shit!" he forced his face back to the road and slammed on the gas, taking a right on red quickly. "Shit shit- sorry about that. Sorry about that, darling." he grumbled and got the car back on track again.

  
"It is all right," Caleb said carefully and started laughing faintly. Molly glanced over, just quickly before turning his eyes back to the road, and started laughing as well.

  
Caleb was exhausted and drained, the day had been hard for him and he was hidden away in bread. But he was happy and smiling. And that was all Molly could ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! again I'm SOO sorry this has taken so long ^^"" I just hit a major writers block with this and HYMTT, so between that and starting my job it just sort of really slowed this down ^^"   
> But! I promise I'm not abandoning this fic. I'm going to try and get back on track w/ weekly updates soon. But in the meantime thank you so much for the comments on the last chaptesr!! I always feel so happy whenever I see them. comments and kudos Keep Me Writing lol
> 
> hmu @ tumblr: tragedyboycentral


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warning: masturbation (hence updated tag lol

"Are you _sure_ you know how to cook, Mollymauk?"

  
Molly was cursing as he took a pot off the stove, gratefully he was naturally resistant to heat damage as boiling water spilled over onto his hands. "Fuck! Nope- I am _perfectly fine!_ " he exclaimed, putting it on the counter and waving the oven mitts to disperse the steam. He reached over and turned the stove off. "Perfectly fine."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
_"Positive._ " Molly dropped the oven mitt and sighed, pushing his curls back behind his horns. "All right. So. There is no saving this." he said, carefully tilting the pot into the garbage can and dumping the contents in. Frumpkin was circling around both of their feet, looking for anything that might fall and be stolen for a feast. "But the chicken we can save. The chicken I've done a _thousand_ times before."

  
"You said the same thing about this, did you not?"

  
Molly jokingly glared, Caleb smiling sarcastically, and put the chicken into the oven. He'd bought one that already had been mostly cut and seasoned, so all he had to do was keep it form burning.

  
"I don't have to watch this one, I just have too come back at the timer." Molly said and turned the timer on stepped back, wiping his hands off.

  
"If you say so." Caleb teased carefully. Molly took off his apron, he had dug it out of a closet and was surprised to find Caleb owned it, and hung it over a chair.

  
"I do say so. We can do whatever we want for the next hour. If it comes out burnt I'll eat my coat."

  
"Now that would be quite a sight." Caleb was still smiling to himself. He wrung his hands, taking a seat at the table. "Do you- uh- do you have anything... in mind for the next hour?" he said, shifting with something underlying in his words.

  
"I could come up with something, but it sounds like you do?"

  
Caleb was lowering his eyes, clearly thinking heavily about something. So Molly waited patiently, letting him run through whatever array of thoughts he had to. "I-um-well- I will just be honest then?" he said awkwardly. It was going back to him sounding as though he was reading off of a script. Molly figured this was a cue it was something that was important to Caleb.

  
"I... I want to have the contact and the cuddling and touch that we had before?" he started. "But I- I know that if we were to just jump right back into it I would get overwhelmed and quite anxious. So I would like to, perhaps, use the time to start... easing back into it? I tried to do it by holding your hands but honestly the idea of you, like, laying on me or being in my lap is still overwhelming for me and I would like to get past that." he rambled out.

  
Without missing a beat Molly nodded and stepped over, reaching out both of his hands. Caleb hesitantly let Molly take them. "Of course, Caleb. We can go as slowly as you want." he promised. He'd overstepped before, and he would ensure he stayed at Caleb's pace this time.

  
"Thank you, thank you, Mollymauk." Caleb mumbled, squeezing Molly's hands tightly.

  
"Of course. It's the way it should be, you don't have to thank me." he started stepping backwards, pulling Caleb up off the chair and back towards the living room. "Do you want to start from the beginning? I can lean against you while you read?"

  
Caleb shook his head. "No, No I am further than that..."

  
As Caleb trailed off Molly could tell that he definitely had what he wanted in mind. It was just Molly's challenge to try and make Caleb feel confident enough to actually _tell_ Molly what he wanted from him. "But you don't want me on top of you yet, right?" Caleb nodded quickly, so much so Molly worried he'd get whiplash. "Then how about you sit in my lap? I can hold you, that way you'll get contact without being trapped?"

  
Something lit in Caleb's eyes, a recognition that Molly had hit the nail on the head, and he nodded carefully. "Yes- yes I think that would be very nice? If you don't mind?"

  
"It's quite literally what I'm do to do here, Caleb. I want to make you feel comfortable. C'mon, here." he carefully sat down and opened his arms up. Caleb looked down at him for a minute then turned on his heel, shoulders tense as he lowered himself onto Molly's lap. Molly had to resist the urge to adjust him, to make him more comfortable.

  
"Is this all right? I am not too heavy, am I?"

  
"Far from it. I could probably carry you if I put my mind too it." Molly promised. He went to wrap his arms around but seeing Caleb tense he moves his hands to his elbows instead. Caleb seemed more comfortable.

  
"Are you sure about that? You have more muscle than me but..."

  
Molly laughed. "Caleb. I can't see your face so I have _no_ idea if you're teasing me or insulting me."

  
Caleb snorted softy. "I will let you decide."

  
Molly absolutely beamed behind him, squeezing his elbows gently. "You should joke around like this more often. It's funny."

  
"You know- I wish I could look around and see your face. I have no idea if you're teasing or insulting me."

  
Molly laughed again. "See! Just like that."

  
"I will try, if you like."

  
"I mean- I won't push you to be anything. But I think we could both enjoy that." Molly said gently and could make out Caleb nodding.

  
" _Ja,_ I think perhaps we might."

  
Molly gently rubbed his thumb over Caleb's arms and held him. It was difficult, because Caleb was sitting at the very edge of Molly's knees, but the distance was doing a good job of calming Caleb down. So it wasn't long into their chatting that Caleb was shifting around, like it was dawning on him that he wasn't sitting as comfortably as he could.

  
"Caleb, are you all right?" Molly checked in and Caleb nodded.

  
"What? Oh- _ja_ , yes. I promise."

  
"Then can I help you get a little more comfortable, if that's all right? My lap's a better place to sit than my knees." he offered softly. It was harder to read Caleb since he couldn't see his face so he went off of his body language.

  
There was a long pause. "Yes. Yes, I think I would like that." Caleb said. His shoulders had lowered, being more relaxed.

  
"All right, then. I'm ganna move you a bit." Molly moved his hands around Caleb's waist, checking in if he was okay, then pulled him closer by the hips. He may of misjudged a little bit, because by the time he secured Caleb in his lap his ass was pressed directly over Molly's crotch. And Caleb was still squirming slightly.

  
"Is this all right?" Caleb checked, moving around to try and look back at him.

  
"Yep. Yep, it's perfectly fine." he said quickly. "It's comfortable, so just you get comfortable."

  
"All right. If you are sure."

  
Caleb rested his back against Molly's chest, letting Molly hold him close. But for whatever reason he kept shifting around. It was like he had too much energy. And gods it was sending Molly's mind right to the gutter and it refused to come back. He wanted his hands on Caleb's hips, and Caleb's ass on his crotch, but with a _lot_ less clothes. He could picture Caleb slowly lowering himself onto his cock, blushing from head to toe as Molly whispered filth in his ear and encouraged him to start moving.

  
He closed his eyes, mind wandering to the image of Caleb enjoying his dick. Maybe after getting confident he'd take the lead? He would love to have him taking control. Caleb'd grab both of his horns and rub them right where it was sensitive, fucking himself on Molly's cock until he was crying out. A low purr settled in his chest.

  
The timer beeping roughly pulled him back to reality.

  
"Well, I really should go take care of that. Mind crawling off?" Molly said, the words falling over themselves in the rush to get out. He needed to get up, he needed to stand up and think of the least sexy things possible. Injured children. Old people. The Empire.

  
Caleb was already halfway off, having heard the buzzer. Molly stood up quickly and started back towards the kitchen quickly. He was only half hard, and that was at least half thanks to Caleb's constant friction, but his jeans pants were perpetually tight enough that he needed a few more moments to hide this. He carefully positioned himself to hide his crotch with the oven, thank god. He took the chicken out and put it on the stove top, grinning proudly.

  
"See! I told you it'd be fine. This smells great." Molly said happily, gesturing at the tray.

  
Caleb stood on the other side of the stove, thank god, and examined the food. "You are right. It came out well."

  
"This is better than 'well', this is great." he joked happily, digging around through the cabinets he found plates to plate the chicken. A little under half for Molly, and the rest for Caleb. Because Caleb needed to eat more than Molly did right now.

  
"If you say so." Caleb took his plate and brought him to the table again. Frumpkin meowed for attention and wrapped around Molly's feet as he waked, rubbing up against his ankles.

  
"Can cats eat chicken? Because I'm not sure I can deny this little face much longer."

  
" _Ja,_ just do not give him too much or he will get fat."

  
"Nothing wrong with a little meat on your bones." he cooed and knelt down, feeding Frumpkin smaller pieces of chicken from his hand. Frumpkin meowed and ate all of it, pressing his cold nose against Molly's hand in demand of more.

  
"See? I told you. If you keep feeding him he'll get fat."

  
"That just means there's more to love." Molly insisted and pet Frumpkin, skritching behind his ears before getting up to sit at the table. Frump meowed again and took the spot underneath Molly's seat.

  
"If you insist."

  
Caleb went to bite into the food but Molly snapped his fingers, waving one. "Hey- no. Take care of yourself first darling." Molly said, frowning when Caleb just raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked you needed insulin to eat without dying. So c'mon, cover for it." Molly said, quickly taking a swig from his own vial.

  
Caleb furrowed his brows but nodded, grabbing the flask he used to do the same. "Ah, I guess I forgot?"

  
"Forgot? Caleb, you can't just _forget_."

  
Caleb shrugged again. "I suppose I do not have the best eating habits? I don't always remember to eat, so I don't always remember to cover..."

  
Molly tapped his hands against the table. "Well- I'll keep an eye on that then."

  
The two of them fell into idle chat after that. Molly lead most of the conversation, always having something to say and wanting to keep his mind from lurking back into that gutter, but Caleb was making an effort to keep up with him. And even when Caleb wasn't up to talk he seemed happy to just listen to Molly tell the story of how Yasha knocked someone out cold in roller derby.

  
When their meal came to a close Molly had finished everything and he was pleased to find that Caleb did too. The ginger man was resting his head on hand, yawning and struggling to keep his eyes open.

  
"Caleb?" Molly asked softly. He took their plates and tucked them aside, tossing the greedy cat a last scrap, then returned to Caleb.

  
"Mmm?" Caleb glanced up and yawned, closing his eyes again.

  
"I think it's your bedtime, darling."

  
"Mmm," Caleb hummed and nodded. He made no moves to get up.

  
"Do you need me to carry you up?"

  
"I still don't think you can do it,"

  
Molly barked out a laugh and rolled his eyes. "So you're awake enough to sass me." He gently wrapped an arm around Caleb's torso, "All right, come on." he mumbled and slipped the other arm under Caleb's legs. He grunted but picked him up bridal style, groaning as he adjusted the grip. He wasn't quite strong enough for this but by the gods he was stubborn enough for this.

  
Caleb mumbled and adjusted, starting to get squirmy again.

  
"Hey, are you all right? Do you need me to put me you down?" Molly asked carefully. Caleb shook his head slightly.

  
"No- just- tired." Caleb mumbled blearily and started trying to hide his face in Molly's chest.

  
"That's why we're getting you to bed."

  
Molly managed to carry him up the stairs, having to stop to rest his hip against the railing a few times for support but thankfully not coming close to dropping Caleb. He carried him up to his room and nudged the door open. He couldn't deny feeling triumphant as he carried him to his bed and carefully placed him down.

  
Caleb yawned and sat up on the bed, messing up his curls with his hand. "I am-uh- I am sorry I'm falling asleep..." he mumbled, cutting his own words of with a yawn.   
"Don't be sorry darling. You are long overdue for some sleep." Maybe it was vain, but Molly had a feeling Caleb hadn't gotten a solid night's sleep since Molly had last been there. The bags under his eyes said that much.

  
"You- that does not look comfortable to sleep in." Caleb said frowning up at Molly. He held a finger up, buffered, then pointed at one of the dressers against the wall. "There is- um- second drawer." he said and nodded firmly. Molly was confused but obliged, going to the drawer in question and opening it up. He took out a large faded T-shirt. "Guest room- next to mine."

  
It took Molly a few moments, but eventually he put together what Caleb was saying. All right, he wanted Molly here but not _here._ He could respect that.

  
"Of course. I'll be right in there." Molly said gently. He put the shirt over his shoulder and went back to Caleb, pulling one of the many blankets over him.

  
"Take one- there's not one in there..." Caleb mumbled, pushing the top blanket towards Molly.

  
"If you say so," Molly took the blanket as well. "Can I get you anything else, darling?"

  
Caleb shook his head, hiding under the blankets. It was honestly cute.

  
"Good night, darling." Molly said softly. He pushed Caleb's hair back and pressed a gently kiss to his forehead, watching Caleb's head disappear completely under the blankets. Molly laughed and left, turning the light off and letting him rest.

  
Molly gently padded, trying to keep his cloven feet from clicking much against the wood floors as he turned all the hall lights off. He went back upstairs and saw Frumpkin scratching and meowing in disdain at Caleb's door for the _audacity_ of keeping him from Caleb's bed. Molly opened the door just enough for the cat to run in. Feeling confident the house was in place he went to the guest room and carefully slipped in.

  
The room was just as barren as the rest of the house, but at least it made sense in this room. He draped the blanket over the bed, amused to find there really _wasn't_ a blanket anywhere in this room. Caleb just hoarded them all apparently.

  
Molly pulled the shirt off over his shoulder and looked at it. Molly had a few inches on Caleb easily, but the shirt was stretched enough to fit him and had a faded design of a book cover on the front. Sure, he normally slept naked, but he didn't really want to risk Caleb waking him up for some reason or another and finding Molly with his dick out.

  
Sleeping in a shirt and boxers wouldn't kill him.

  
He peeled his pants off and folded them, along with everything short of his boxers, over the chair in the corner. The shirt he pulled on was comfortable enough to sleep in. He slid under the blanket and stretched out, staring at the ceiling. He was comfortable enough but that didn't mean he was ready to sleep.

  
He rolled over a few times, mind wandering to each and every thing. He tried to keep it on normal things. Primarily his car or tarot work or even his friends lives. But it just kept coming back to Caleb. All he could picture when he closed his eyes was Caleb in his lap, ass grinding against his crotch. He wanted more of it. He wanted Caleb intentionally grinding their cocks together, kissing Molly's neck until it was covered in bruises.

  
His mind continued to wander, further and further down the rabbit hole. Caleb's bed was big, definitely big enough they'd have plenty of room to roll around on. He could pin Caleb down and fuck him, slowly at first but quickly speeding up until Caleb was begging to cum.

  
He sighed, rolling onto his side and pulling the blankets up. As the blankets bunched up under his face he was immediately hit by a smell that caused something to stir in his chest. It took him a few moments to place it but he slowly did. It smelled of wood smoke, rich earth, and something that could come from Caleb and only Caleb. It was like an old bookstore, all paper and ink and dust.

  
And _gods_ that scent should not of pushed him from half hard to fully erect.

  
He pressed his face into his arms, only finding himself even more surrounded by the scent. Everything in his head and everything around him was _Caleb_. And something in him loved it. He wouldn't mind living like this, smelling him and even hearing him as he fucked him into the mattress.

  
He lifted his face from the pillow and sighed again. His boner wasn't going away anytime soon, and maybe just... giving in to how much Caleb turned him on, just once, would stop a few things. Maybe it'd stop his brain from constantly thinking about Caleb and stop his heart from feeling things that he couldn't make heads or tails of if he tried.

  
Molly sat up and leaned against the pillows, carefully slipping a hand down into his boxers. Closing his eyes he pumped himself, moaning softly and enjoying the feeling. He wanted to enjoy this. Fully indulge.

  
After all, it was just to get this out of his system.

  
That's it.

  
He rubbed his thumb over his slit, whining softly as he spread out the precum over his dick. His free hand lifted up and worked its way into his hair, pulling at it and pulling another high pitched whine from his lips. The hand moved from tugging at his curls towards his horns and he ghosted his fingers over its curled shape. It elicited a full body shiver, making him whimper and jerk his hips into the air.

  
He kept jerking both his hands, one on his dick and one on his horn, biting on his lip to muffle his loud whimpers. Soon it wasn't enough. He needed _more._

  
He pulled the hand away from his dick to focus on the horns but cursed at himself for the lack of contact. Fuck. He wanted to be doing more than this, he wanted to fuck Caleb into the mattress as Caleb grabbed his horns and dragged him into place.

  
Groaning he sat up fully, thinking with his dick instead of his brain right now. He got onto his knees and grabbed the pillow. This was a guest room... knowing Caleb no one but Molly would ever use it.

  
So there wouldn't be any harm in humping this out of his system.

  
Spreading his legs and lifting up his crotch he bunched up the pillow at the headboard. He grabbed the headboard and scooted closer, adjusting the large pillow until it was between his thighs and pressed against his crotch. Tightening his thighs pulled it into place and whined.

  
"Fuck," he hissed and grabbed the front end of the pillow as he started grinding down against it. Eyes fluttering shut his mind went right back to the idea of Caleb underneath him, writhing as Molly worked in and out of his tight ass.

  
The pace he started was slow, dragging himself up and down the length of the pillow and trying to keep his moans quiet. His cock was hard and leaking, every small jerk of his hips driving him wild.

  
"Gods," As he settled into a pace with his hips he brought his hands up to his horns and rubbed the sensitive spot where the horns met his skin.

  
He immediately cried out loudly, brain too lost in the fog to care.

  
Caleb was rich, he could of totally afforded sound proofed walls.

  
His hips jerked underneath him, steadily speeding up until he was desperately thrusting against the pillow. Fuck, he could pretend this was Caleb. Molly pushed his head down, imagining it was Caleb yanking him down by the horns out of desperation. He wanted to tease Caleb slowly until he was absolutely desperate for more and once he was this desperate Molly would give him everything he wanted. Absolutely everything.

  
His tail thumped behind him on the bed as he greedily humped the pillow. Long fingers skillfully circled and rubbed up and down his horns, thumbs continuing to press against its base. He just chased his pleasure in want of whatever he could give himself right now.

  
Heat pooled in his crotch and he knew he was getting close. For a moment he considered getting off of the pillow. He could lie back on the bed, still leaking a dark wet spot into his boxers, and completely ignore his needing cock.

  
If he was ignoring his own dick he could lay back and pull Caleb on top of him. He'd massage Caleb's ass and encourage him to fuck Molly's face, using his mouth for his own enjoyment and that alone, then he'd cum hot and suddenly down Molly's throat. He'd probably choke on it, both on Caleb's cum and his cock pressed against the back of his throat.

  
The image pushed Molly over the edge. His hips acted of his own accord, fucking the pillow faster and rougher until he was cumming in his boxers.

  
"Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck-" He cried out and rode out his orgasm to the fullest. "Caleb, gods, yes, Caleb." he moaned loudly and fell forwards, grabbing the headboard to support himself.

  
"Fuck, Caleb. Please."

  
Molly let go of the headboard and dropped back against the bed, the pillow still loosely held between his calves. He should clean up. He really should clean up.

  
Clean up was always the worst part of jerking off. At least with actual sex someone else was there, aftercare was nice. But forcing himself to sit up and clean himself off with tissues just felt depressing. Especially when the man he wanted to be washing down was not only just a room over, but also had no desire to be curled up naked in Molly's arms. He sighed, dabbing up the rest of the mess with a tissue before tossing it and dropping back into place. He was still upside down with the pillow between his legs but whatever, he was tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy an update~~ I'm still funky and TRYING to get weekly again. but cha boi had surgery this week so its been a bit off, but anyways!! i hope you like this disaster of a chapter event ho it was mostly molly just Fantasizing 
> 
> thanks sooooo much to everyone who commented- again i keep saying it but they make me happier than words can say ;; they keep me writing and Alive i stg


	8. Chapter 8

The sun filtered in through the windows, slowly waking Molly up from sleep. He yawned and stretched out across the bed, much like a cat soaking up the morning rays. Rolling his shirt up he scratched his stomach and forced his eyes open to stare at the blank ceiling.

  
A small piece of him made a mental note to get Caleb some plants. Plants that Frumpkin wouldn't eat of course. This house needed to become _lived in_ god damn it.

  
He rolled across the bed to better be in the sunlight, purring softly and considering just getting back in place and dozing off again. Caleb probably wasn't awake yet, the light in the hall was still off, so that would give Molly plenty of time to lay around. If he timed it right maybe he could jerk off once more, pull Caleb's shirt and blankets up to his face and get lost in the sensations.

  
Wait- fuck.

  
No.

  
That was not what he was supposed to be doing. He'd taken care of that last night, the slight stain in his boxers spoke for that. It was out of his system. Totally out of his system.

  
Suddenly his sunny spot felt a lot less inviting. It was just as warm as before, but there was too much on his mind to lounge around for an hour as he usually would. So with a sigh he forced himself up and out of bed. He didn't bother putting his pants on, he had Caleb's large shirt and it wasn't like Caleb was out and about yet.

  
He poked his head out, trying to keep his footsteps light as he padded over towards Caleb's door. He pressed his ear to it and couldn't hear anything other than the occasional cat purr.

  
So, Caleb was definitely still in the room if Frumpkin was. But it was also _far_ too silent. There was no sign of life in that room which means Caleb couldn't actually be asleep. Caleb snored lightly, loud enough to be noticeable but soft enough it was endearing. Molly had to resist the urge to poke into the room and try and cuddle Caleb to sleep. Caleb had asked Molly to stay in the other room and he was going to respect that.

  
Keeping the lights off in the hall Molly carefully hopped downstairs, thankful for the darkvision he could rely on. Everything was in shades of gray but it was enough.

  
He dug through the kitchen cabinets. Caleb already had some basics, but Molly wasn't surprised that he needed to use the eggs he bought the day before. He wasn't a five star chef, last nights cooking mishaps proved it, but he wanted to try. His tail swung lazily besides him, and he used his phone as a radio as he walked around the kitchen and mixed everything together into a pancake batter.

  
He swung his hips from side to side and sang under his breath, letting time blur by as he just focused on the music and the cooking. He spooned the batter onto the pan and kept a careful eye on it. His downfall when making food was always that he got distracted. Someone, normally Jester, would start chatting with him and he'd completely forget about everything until smoke was pouring out the windows.

  
The stack he was moving onto a plate looked pretty good if he said so himself. He finished up the batter, putting the plate on the table.

  
' _Mrooww_ ' He jumped, lifting his leg as Frumpkin sprinted underneath his leg.

  
"Good morning, there." Molly said, carefully putting his foot down as Frumpkin rubbed against his legs and kept meowing for attention. He pawed at Molly's leg demandingly. "All right, all right."

  
Molly knelt down in front of Frumpkin. The cat meowed again then jumped up onto Molly's shoulders and scarfed around him. He tried to grit his teeth and ignore the way Frump's claws pushed into his skin. He'd just focus on Frumpkin licking the back of his hair to meow him. Much cuter, and much less painful.

  
"So, if you're up does that mean Caleb around?" he asked as he pet Frumpkin. Frumpkin meowed. "Good talk."

  
Molly put something over the plate of food and started poking around. The hallway light was on and as he jogged up the stairs he saw Caleb. He was still fully dressed from the day before. His hair was an absolute mess, the bags under his eyes were as heavy as ever, and his gaze looked fairly glassy and confused.

  
"Good morning, Caleb." Molly said softly. Frumpkin meowed from his shoulders.

  
Caleb rubbed at his eyes, squinting up at Molly. He nodded vaguely.

  
"Were you able to sleep?" Molly asked and Caleb just rubbed his eyes again with a shrug. So he'd take that as a no then. "Let's get you some food then, I already took care of it so all you have to do is eat." he gently took Caleb's hands and lead him down into the kitchen. He helped Caleb down onto the chair and slid a plate of the pancakes in front of him.

  
Caleb blinked a few times, furrowing his brows.

  
"I made it. Now c'mon, I didn't slave over this for nothing." he teased gently. Caleb sighed and nodded, quietly starting to eat after taking care of his meds. Molly sat across him and alternated between eating his own food and keeping a careful eye on Caleb.

  
"You did not have to do this." Caleb mumbled as he ate.

  
"You're right. But I wanted to, so I did it." Molly said simply. "I don't do anything I don't want too, Caleb." he added on, dead serious.

  
Caleb squinted up at him, something unreadable in his expression, before nodding and lowering his head. He rubbed his face, still dazed.

  
"Caleb, darling, do you need... coffee or something?" Molly tried, and Caleb nodded abruptly. It was the most energetic Molly had seen him so far that morning, and he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. "That would do it. You had me worried there, gods. Just give me a minute." Molly got up and walked over to the coffee machine. It took him a few minutes to work it, minutes of just smacking buttons and putting a mug under. A mug which, Molly realized, was one of _many._ Caleb had a collection in not one, but three three of his cabinets.

  
"Black button," Caleb mumbled from the table.

  
"Darling, there are _many_ black buttons. You're half asleep just-" he hit another button then laughed triumphantly as coffee started coming out. "Aha! There! There we go! I didn't need help."

  
He put some sugar into the mug once it was full and stirred it, bringing it and placing it in front of Caleb's plate. He took a long sip and sighed. The effect was hilariously immediate. Within a minute of starting his coffee Caleb's eyes become brighter and more alert, and instead of grunting as responses Molly was actually able to draw full words and coherent sentences from him.

  
"You had me worried there," Molly laughed softly and Caleb tilted his head. "You looked dead on your feet when you woke up, darling."

  
"Ohh," Caleb nodded a few times. "I am like that in the morning, apparently? Nott once woke me and I simply... stared at her for twenty minutes until I got caffeine." he admitted with a slight blush.

  
"Really?" Molly grinned and leaned across the table, Caleb nodding slightly. Molly laughed. "That is probably the cutest thing I have ever heard."

  
Caleb flushed darkly and slid down in his seat, seemingly trying to sink into the floor.

  
"What? Darling, it's cute. I don't mean it as an insult." Molly said genuinely, reaching a hand across the table. Caleb didn't take the hand, instead he further slid down in his chair and filled his face with pancake. Molly pulled the hand back to make sure he didn't push too far.

  
" _Ja-Ja_ I know." Caleb spluttered, shoving more food into his mouth and just nodding. "I just- I am not cute."

  
"I beg to differ."

  
Caleb shook his head stubbornly, "I am _shit_." he said aggressively. He froze after the words left him, as though he said to much and only managed to catch himself after. "I mean-"he started, waving his hands before just sighing and deflating. "No- _nein_ \- that is what I meant."

  
Molly frowned, heart tightening to the point it practically hurt. "Caleb. You're not-"

  
"Stop." Caleb said firmly, putting his mug in front of him. "Do not. Do not lie to me- I do not pay you to lie to me. I-" he let out a long sigh.

  
Molly, for once, felt at a loss. He knew Caleb had issues, so many issues, but this was scratching the surface of something worse than he realized. He wanted to grab Caleb's hand and insist that he was wrong but Caleb already was so aggressively against the mere idea that he was cute. Something so small brought out such an aggressive reaction.

  
Caleb was suddenly wide awake and alert. He got up and rocked on his feet, bringing up his fork and gnawingat it.

  
"Caleb-"

  
" _Stop._ " Caleb insisted, biting harder on the fork. "I- I do not want to panic again. And I do not want to kick you out again I just- do not give me false compliments. They make me want to shrivel up and _die."_

  
Molly lifted a hand, frowned, then lowered it again. "All right." he said softly, pushing his hand back. "If that's what you want then- okay. I don't mean it as a lie but, okay... I'm here to do what you want."

  
Caleb bit down again then cursed loudly, rubbing at the side of his cheek. "Shit," he cursed and dropped the fork back onto the table.

  
Frumpkin jumped off of Molly's shoulders and ran across the table, leaping up onto Caleb's shoulders and curling up around him. All Molly could do was watch, feeling incapable of comforting him, as Caleb pressed his face against his cat. Frumpkin purred loudly and curled closer. Caleb kept snapping his fingers, a flame appearing and disappearing much like a lighter.

  
Molly waited awkwardly for a few minutes as Caleb just cuddled his face against his cat. But eventually his breathing evened out and he sighed, looking back at Molly.

  
"I... I am sorry about that." Caleb muttered.

  
"It's quite all right,"

  
Caleb stopped snapping, the flame disappearing out of existence. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and Frumpkin immediately jumped down into the basket made and continued cuddling against his chest with more loud purrs. "No it- I." Caleb groaned and hugged the cat tighter. "I do not change what I said- I am a shitty person. But I... do not like lashing out like that. Now can we just move the subject onto something more pleasant, literally anything else, please."

  
"Of course." Molly stood up and nodded. "Did you... still want to warm up to physical contact again?"

  
Caleb shook his head. "I think anything more thank Frumpkin would be overwhelming at the moment."

  
"Fair enough... How about we just, sit in eachother's company then, huh? I could read you a book?" Molly offered, already stepping back towards the living room. Caleb followed after him, taking the initiative to curl up in the corner of his arm chair. He was making himself as small as possible.

  
_"Ja,_ yes... That would be nice. I-uh- I am reading the book on the top."

  
"Of course, darling." Molly took the book and sat on the couch next to Caleb, flipping to the bookmark and beginning to read. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, but he did his best to keep his voice soothing.

 

* * *

  
Caleb send Molly home early that morning, tossing him a small pouch of gold with their regular payment. He hid it away in his pocket and offered Caleb a large wave as he slipped out the front door.

  
He didn't make it three steps before he tripped and landed on his ass.

  
Molly cursed loudly as he hit the ground, rubbing his back as he sat up. Standing in front of him was the goblin, Nott he thinks. Her mask dangled around her face and made it so he could see the mouth of jagged teeth clearly. She had her arms crossed, glaring down at him and tapping her foot.

  
"What the fuck?" Molly thought aloud.

  
"What do you want with Caleb?" Nott snapped, pointing an accusing finger down at him.

  
Molly blinked a few times and shook his head. "What?"

  
"You heard me. What do you want with my Caleb?" She stepped towards him and leaned down over him. "I _heard_ you last night. First you appear in my room with a trinket he gave you, then I hear you doing-doing _that_ next too his room! You're using him, aren't you?!"

  
It felt like Molly's brain was short circuiting. First off, someone had _heard_ him. Fuck. If Nott heard him when she returned that meant Caleb hearing him was probable. He hadn't acknowledged it, but then again he had started panicking just a few minutes after waking up properly.

  
"Hey! Look at me." She snapped her hands in front of his face and dragged him back to reality.

  
"What?" he spluttered, shaking his head.

  
"Are you _using,_ my boy? Because I won't let you."

  
Brain finally catching up with him he started shaking his head quickly. "What- no! Of course not!" He'd never use Caleb, Caleb mean too much for him to do that. He scrambled up and brushed himself off. "Where did you get that idea?"

  
Nott rolled her eyes, continuing to glare up at him. "I _just_ listed off all the reasons. You appeared out of nowhere! I don't know you and suddenly you're staying in his house."

  
"Isn't is possible I'm just a friend of his you don't know? Have you considered that?"

  
Nott shook her head. "I _know_ the people in my boy's life. I don't like not knowing you."

  
"You know, Caleb's a big boy, he doesn't need-"

  
"Stop." Nott cut him off sharply and held up a finger, glaring. "Caleb is his own person, but he still needs protection. A lot of it. Or else he'll be killed or robbed by someone who doesn't see him as anything outside of a _wallet_. And I'm not going to let you do that too him."

  
Molly rubbed the back of his neck, watching Nott carefully as she stared intensely at him. A small part of him wanted to be insulted that Nott thought he would hurt Caleb. He would never. But a bigger part of him was honestly just impressed by how dedicated Nott was to making sure that Caleb was safe. She cared so much about him, and he could understand why she worried. But he _didn't_ have any ill intent with him. And he wanted her to know.

  
"All right- listen." Molly sighed and held his hands out. "How about you get to know me then? Would that help?"

  
Nott raised an eyebrow in surprise. She seemed to consider this for a few moments, tssking softly before nodding definitively. He couldn't read her face but clearly she came to a decision. "Next week. I'll bring him to therapy, and you'll come over the night after. I'll invite another friend so it doesn't get awkward- and she's strong so _don't try anything_."

  
"Wouldn't _dream_ of it." Molly promised.

  
"Good." Nott dug a phone out of her pocket and quickly sent what Molly assumed was a text. "There. She'll say yes so you better be there."

  
Molly nodded, pushing his jacket back and tucking his hands into his pockets. "Does Caleb get a say in all of this?"

  
"It'll be fine." Nott waved a hand to the side.

  
Molly was dubious, but he'd trust Nott's expertise in this situation. If the person who had a permanent room in Caleb's house said it was fine then it would probably be fine. Besides- Molly was actually interested in this idea. Which was.... weird. Quite weird.

  
This idea wasn't a part of their arrangement, so unless Caleb decided to pay for Nott's hangout then Molly would have every right to refuse this.

  
But he really didn't want too.

  
For reasons beyond his comprehension, Molly _wanted_ to hang out wtih Caleb and his friends. He wanted to be a part of Caleb's life. The idea of doing something beyond holding him in private was nice, hell he'd settle for simply having something Caleb didn't have to be ashamed of. Right now Molly was doing a job. He wasn't Caleb's friend, he was an employee, and the more he thought about it the more he hated it.

  
Maybe if they had met under different circumstances it would be simpler. They could of met at the bakery or somewhere else in the city, Molly would of flirted with him, and with luck they'd end up as friends with benefits. Something like that. Something _simple_.

  
Getting caught up in his own head Molly pulled at his hair.

  
This was supposed to be simple! When he got the god damn phone app he expected to go in, sleep with someone, and get out with rent money. He wasn't supposed to meet this stupid ginger man with his stupid beautiful eyes and his _stupid_ personality that muddled everything in Molly's head beyond comprehension.

  
When it came down to it, he really only understood one thing. He wanted to _know_ Caleb. Beyond his quiet smiles and sarcastic comments. Molly wanted to sit down with him and get to know what was going on in that confusing brain of his.

  
"Hey-hey! Are you listening?" Molly snapped back to see Nott waving her arms above her head.

 

"Sorry- what was that?"

  
"I asked if you drink. I plan on drinking you under the table next week and had to make sure."

  
Molly grinned. Oh, all right. "I'm not so certain you'll be drinking me 'under the table' but you can certainly try."

  
Nott just grinned back, all teeth. The smile in itself was honestly a bit terrifying and he adored it. He could see why Caleb liked her so much. She took a platnium flask off of her hip and took a long swig before putting it back into its place on her belt. Then without another word she turned and jumped back onto the side of the building, scaling it and climbing in through one of the windows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3 <3 Thank you sososososo much for all the comments on the last chapter <3 They make me SOOOOOOOOOOO happy i sound like a broken record dont I??? ^^" Hopefully some plot things should start pickin up in the next few chapters if its going according to what I'm planning so that'll be fun : )


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this chapter is completely unedited. ill chat more at the end notes but i literally just formatted it and posted it

_Text From: Manymiles :catemoji:: Nott has told me about her plan and I am so sorry about that. It is in no way required or expected of you to come. However if you do choose to come I promise you that you will be paid in full I do not expect you to give me your time without me giving you something in return. Again I'm sorry that Nott pounced on you like that- she can be quite the force of nature._

  
_Text from Molly: darling- breathe_   
_Text from Molly: breahte_   
_Text from Molly: its allright_   
_Text from Molly: im notgoing to be mad at you that nott talked to me_

  
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: Are you sure, because I could understand if you were annoyed by it. I love her but she can be quite overwhelming for people who don't know her already. Most of my friends can be._

  
_Text from Molly: going off of her and me i can see the trend starting_

  
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: I'm sorry, I'm confused? What do you mean?_

  
_Text from Molly: ????_   
_Text from Molly: which? part?_   
_Text from Molly: i guess me and nott are different kinds of Loud and Obnoxious but we're still definitely both overwhelming_   
_Text from Molly: in a good way_   
_Text from Molly: of course_

  
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: Oh._   
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji: YOu consider me a_   
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: oh_

  
_Text from Molly: ?????????? is everything? allright????_

  
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: Yes of course im sorry about that. i guess I was just surprised that you think of me s- or- nvm_   
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: Nevermind_   
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: Either way I will not make you come if you don't want to but if you do I'm sur eNott would enjoy it._

  
_Text from Molly: ill be there_   
_Text from Molly: woouldnt miss it for the world_   
_Text from Molly: afte rall it seems fun? and i have to outdrink your friend ~_

  
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: I warn you I do not think that is possible. She is The Bottomless Pit._

 

_Text from Molly: that sounds like a challenge_

  
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: heh_   
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: You will not win._

  
_Text from Molly: oh we'll see about that ; )_

  
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: I suppose we will._   
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: All right I should be going, Nott is still over and I feel bad just sitting on my phone with her here. Also she is starting to throw knives at my darts board._

  
Molly laughed and laid across the couch, clicking on the image Caleb sent accompanying his final text. Sure enough it was a blurry photo of a dart board in what appeared to be his basement, a knife sticking out of the bulls-eye. Gods. Nott was terrifying in her own right.

  
He tucked his phone into his pocket, freezing when his nail hit something else in his pocket. Something hard and metal.

  
Carefullly sitting up he put his phone back into his lap and reached into his pocket again. He ran his claw over the cold metal carefully. What? Admittedly his jacket did have a couple hundred pockets hidden in it but he normally did a good job of tracking what he had on him at any given point.

  
Grabbing onto it Molly pulled out a dark purple flask. An intricate design was etched along the sides. A dark gold crescent moon covered one side, and behind it detailed sparkling stars and constellations covered the rest of the flask. Around the top Molly could see a knob with golden numbers moving in a circle. Oh- _oh_.

  
Molly beamed, holding the flask in the light so the design glimmered. It was the same as Caleb's- an actual accurate insulin flask that would no doubt work better than eyeballing what he kept in a vial on his hip.

  
These were expensive- really expensive- but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. Because this was a _gift_. An amazing gift.

  
Molly quickly got a photo on his phone and sent it too Caleb.

  
_Text from Molly: ??????!!!!!!!!1111 : D !!_

  
_Text from Manymiles :catemoji:: : )_

  
Caleb you _gorgeous_ man.

  
All right, this was officially cause to go out. Go out and drink or celebrate or just see _someone_. Yasha was spending the night with Beau, and as much as he'd love to bug his best friend right now he also wouldn't stop her from having her date night. But Beau being out also meant that Fjord was alone right now. _Perfect_.

  
Molly jumped off of his couch and quickly left his apartment and jogged up the stairs. Fuck the broken elevator. He made quick work up a few flights of stairs, pushing his hair back as he finally made it up to the nicer apartments.

  
Fjord and Beau still lived in the same apartment complex Molly did, so they certainly weren't living at The Ritz. But they actually had 'decent paying jobs' so between the two of them they were able to afford one of the nicer apartments in their shitty building. Damn those bastards.

  
Molly rapped on Fjord's door loudly. "Fjord! Fjoorrdd!"

  
Getting no immediate response, he knocked again. "Fjord, I _know_ you're home!"

  
The door opened, revealing a very annoyed looking Fjord. He pushed his hair back and looked down as Molly grinned up at him. "Evenin', Molly. Can I help you with somethin'?" he asked slowly.

  
"Can't I want to visit my dear friend?" Molly asked. Fjord just raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious! I'm in a good mood and wanted to spend some time with a friend."

  
Fjord still seemed dubious but he stepped to the side and let Molly into the apartment so that was a victory in and of itself. Molly dropped across the couch and let his tail flick lazily from side to side. He watched as Fjord sat at his own chair.

  
The two of them just sat in silence for awhile. A bit boring- but he could live with it. Sometimes Fjord was just good company.

  
"So," Fjord said, breaking the quiet. "Mollymauk, what put you in such a chipper mood?"

  
"I am glad you asked!" Molly sat up, tail thumping behind him, as he tossed the flask across the room.

  
"Woah-" Fjord managed to catch it and gave Molly a look before examining it.

  
"Pretty, right?"

  
"It is indeed. Where did you get such a thing?"

  
Fjord looked up and made eye contact with Molly, who just grinned. Beaming his tail increased its loud beating against the pillow because he just couldn't contain himself right now. Caleb had gotten him an _incredibly_ personalized gift, one he already fucking treasured, and he'd be drinking with Caleb and his friends next week. It was something he didn't even know he wanted until now.

  
"Oh." Fjord looked down at it again. "You got it from your- uhhhh. Your, you know."

  
"My glucose guardian."

  
"Sure." Fjord nodded, clearly grateful not to have too say it. He never was very comfortable talking about sex. Shame honestly- he was charming and gorgeous. Molly would of bed him a long time before he met Jester if he hadn't blushed and left the room as Molly tried.

  
"It just showed up in my coat pocket. Honest to god." he said, reaching out and catching the flask easily as Fjord tossed it back.

  
"I take it that he... uh, he's taken a liking to you then?"

  
"You think?" Molly lifted his head.

  
"Well- I mean. Normally you'd only get a gift like that for.... a suitor? But since that clearly is not... your.... situation... it must mean that you are good at uh- your job?" Fjord stammered, staring up at the ceiling and begging for death. "Please don't make me say it. You're good at- your job."

  
An easy grin crossed Molly's face. Seeing Fjord this easily flustered was always downright precious. But he also liked the idea that Caleb could of 'taken a liking' to him. Whatever the fuck that meant.

  
"Maybe I've wooed him, I think I'd make a fine suitor."

  
"I'm not denyin' that. I was just assuming you wouldn't be the suitor of someone who... pays you for your time. Though I suppose it's possible."

  
Molly shrugged and kicked his legs so that he was properly sitting up, back propped up against the arm rest. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the couch and looked over. Fjord was staring at him. It wasn't his normal 'im uncomfortable at all the sex talk' shifting. There was something going on in his head.

  
"Alright. Out with it, Fjord. What's on your mind?" Molly asked.

  
Fjord waved a hand. "Oh- nothing. Nothing."

  
"Nope. There is something on your mind and you're staring at me about it. So unless you're thinking about pinning me down and ravishing me, which we both know isn't the case, why don't you come out with it."

  
"It's nothing bad per say. It's just that... you know." Fjord slowly took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm concerned."

  
"And what for?"

  
"I'm just worried you might be getting in a bit over your head, is all."

  
"How so?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning forwards.

  
Fjord coughed and took a moment's pause. He was careful with his words, unless you got him flustered he always seemed to know the right thing to say. It was a skill Molly almost envyd. "Well. You've been spendin' a lot of time at this mystery man's house, like a lot of time. And between your meds and all the money he's also giving you a lot. And there was the fact when you weren't visiting him you got really down real quick. I guess.... what I'm gettin' at is I'd hate to see you get overly dependent on this stranger. You got a good deal goin' on. It works for you since you're so comfortable with... you know, but I just want you to be careful."

  
Molly watched Fjord carefully. He knew that Fjord was genuinely concerned, he didn't know Caleb. But he still didn't know if he should be touched or annoyed.

  
"I can take care of myself, you know."

  
"I know I know. But I still get a little worried - rich guys like that are pros."

  
"He isn't some master manipulator, Fjord." Molly said, an edge creeping into his voice. "He's just a guy who wants some company, in fact he's fine company himself. I'll be joining him and his _terrifying_ friend for a drink next week." he continued without thinking.

  
"You're meeting up with his friends?" Fjord asked, seeming even more unsure than before.

  
"Is that a problem?"

  
"I just worry he might think that your relationship is more serious than it really is."

  
Molly barked out a small laugh, waving a hand to the side. "Please. I _wish_ that was the case honestly. He keeps me at arms length. The second we started getting closer he kicked me out of his house for a week. It's like the guy's terrified of me or something." he grumbled.

  
Molly scooted down the couch and threw his arms over his face, surprised by the sudden wave of annoyance. But he accepted it because yeah- he was annoyed!

  
Molly spent all his time cuddling Caleb - and he wouldn't trade that for the world - but did Caleb have to act fucking afraid.

  
What had he done to get this suspicion? He'd fucked up when he was drunk - and he made a mental note not to do that again while out drinking Nott - but other than that he'd always triple checked on Caleb's walls. If Caleb didn't want it he wouldn't even suggest it. So why the _fuck_  did Caleb constantly keep him away at arms length?

  
His tail slowly flicked from side to side as he dug a claw into the couch.

  
He glanced up and saw Fjord was staring at him. Shit- how long had he gotten trapped in his own head?? He really had to stop doing this. It was just happening more frequently recently.

  
"Something have your attention?" Molly asked.

  
"You just seem caught up in your head. I figured if I waited a minute you'd come back to me."

  
"Well, thanks for your patience." Molly's tail continued moving in slow deliberate movements. "I've just got some things on my mind."

  
"I can see that. Do you want to talk about it?"

  
"Not particularly." Molly tapped his nails slowly against the bed, pushing them into the couch.

  
"Do you.... want a drink?"

  
" _Yes_.”

  
Why would he deal with his problems and sort through his emotions when he could distract himself with a drink? He eagerly jumped up and opened Beau’s liquor cabinet. Passing a bottle to Fjord he dropped back across the couch and kicked his legs up onto the armrest.

  
“You’ll have to actually deal with this sometime, Molly.” Fjord said slowly.

 

“Sure, but today is not that day.” Molly hummed and held up his drink.

  
Fjord rolled his eyes but let Molly get comfortable sipping his drink until everything was pleseantly buzzed. His brain wasn’t running in circles, it was just content to steal food from Beau’s fridge and throw stupid jokes at Fjord. Eventually the arm buzz took over and he dragged a vaguely amused Fjord onto the couch and cuddled between him and the couch until he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thsi chapter Really Isn't what i wanted it to be ganna be honset. Ive been sick, I didn't edit it, and I wanted it to end after the night at Caleb's house but in light of the most recent episdoe of Critical Role (( no spoilesr but if you know you Know) I'm just not sure when I'm going to be emotionally able to really sit down and write. It's stupid- yeah. But it's the case lol. 
> 
> I don't want to abandon this story- (( this is totally pigheaded but I think its a little bit important purely because every time i get a comment from a diabetic excited to see representation i start crying and i want to be able to keep giving that representation)) but I do think I need a bit of a break. So basically what I uploaded right now is almost everything I have written- again totally unedited I just formatted it- except for maybe 200 words of the next chapter. 
> 
> So uhhh. Yeah. So long as there's stil interest I hope to continue this fic- I just need a pause and I hope that's okay. you can hmu @tragedyboycentral on tumblr in the meantime if you want. 
> 
> Thank you sososososososososoSOO much to everyone who's left comments and kudos on this fic- it makes me happier than words can say and has meant a lot- and I hope to see ya on the other side when I'm back. 
> 
> <3


End file.
